Jongmal Saranghae
by Lee Minry
Summary: SEQUEL MOMMY ANNYEONG SARANGHAE. Menceritakan kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu setelah 11 tahun Sungmin pergi/ WARNING: GEJE, Typo(s), GS for Donghae/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Jongmal Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Heechul**

**And other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**11 tahun sejak kepergian sang terkasih **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre  
**

**Drama, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YAOI, GS, Typo (S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**Diharapkan baca Mommy Annyeong, Saranghae. Terlebih dahulu agar tidak pusing dengan jalan cerita FF.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh cat berwarna baby blue itu tengah ramai. Bukan adanya sebuah pesta atau pun apa, tapi sang pemilik kamar yang sibuk mondar mandir mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk di bawa kesekolah.

"HALMONIE KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU EOH?" teriak pemuda tampan dan cute itu dari dalam kamar. Suara yang tinggi sampai entah oktaf keberapa hingga terdengar oleh telinga sang nenek yang berada di ruang makan yang hanya menanggapinya dengan kembali menyuapkan sarapan pagi.

"Aish! ini semua gara-gara Daddy" gerutunya lagi mengingat kemarin malam Daddynya itu mengajak pergi ke gaem center setelah tempat favoritnya itu, ia dan Daddynya melanjutkan pergi ke toko gaem lalu pulang kerumah, mereka berdua kembali bermain gaem hingga pukul 2 pagi.

Sialnya dia bangun kesiangan dan ia pun belum menyiapkan semua buku-bukunya mengingat kemarin adalah weekend hingga pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu hanya berleha-leha dan jadilah seperti ini.

Setelah semuanya selesai, buru-buru ia keluar kamar dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk di kursi yang biasa di samping kursi Daddynya.

"Halmonie kenapa tidak membangunkanku. Lihat, aku jadi kesiangan kan" gerutu pemuda itu sembari memasukan roti berselai stawberry yang sudah tersedia di meja makan kedalam mulutnya.

Pemuda itu Cho Sungkyu, Cho Sungkyu kecil kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja. Banyak hal yang terjadi pada Sungkyu. Sudah tidak memakai kata 'Kyunie' dan di ganti menjadi 'Aku' untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah menjulang tinggi hingga menyamai tinggi ayah dan juga kakeknya, suaranya sudah memberat dan Sungkyu pun sudah mengalami Wet Dreams nya ketika berusia 15 tahun.

Cho Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ya anak muda. Wanita cantik ini" Heechul menyentuh dadanya berdramatisir. "Sudah membangunkan cucunya berpuluh-puluh kali. Tapi tahu tidak cucunya bilang apa?" Sungkyu enggan menatap Halmonienya, ia menggaruk pelipisnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Halmonie ini masih pagi. Halmonie 10 menit lagi. Halmonie 5 menit lagi" ucap Heechul sembari memeragakan cucu tampannya ketika ia membangunkannya. "Dan cucu tampan nan cuteku malah menyalahkanku. Ya Tuhan malangnya wanita cantik ini" lirih Heechul mengusap dadanya seakan ia memang tersiksa batinnya.

"Halmonie, Bojie kemana?" Sungkyu basa-basi.

"Sudah berangkat" jawab Heechul cepat, ketus, singkat dan tajam membuat Sungkyu menelan ludahya kasar.

Oow! Ratu cantik itu rupanya tengah marah.

"Biasa aja kali" gumam Sungkyu pelan tapi tak cukup pelan hingga sang nenek masih bisa mendengarnya. Sungkyu hanya menyengir menampakan gigi putihnya pada Heechul. "Daddy mana? Sudah berangkat juga?"

"Tuh" tunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya pada sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Sungkyu menoleh dan mendapati satu kaki yang di letakkan di sandaran sofa Sungkyu rasa orang yang tengah tertidur menyamping itu merasa jika dirinya tengah memeluk guling empuk.

Otak Sungkyu pun langsung bersinar entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga sebuah senyum yang sama persis dengan milik sang Daddy terukir di wajah baby facenya. Pemuda yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 Senior High School itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati takut membangunkan orang yang tengah tertidur di sofa sana.

Sungkyu berjongkok tepat di hadapan punggung sang Daddy. Ia mengelum senyum sebelum melancarkan maksud tujuannya itu. Kedua tangan Sungkyu terpaut menyisakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang mengacung dan kini menyerupai pistol, seperti kakashi yang melancarkan jurus sepertinya pada naruto dalam karun kesukaanya itu.

"DADDY WAKE UP"

**Jleb**

"HUWAA"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika sesuatu menusuk belahan butt seksinya. Sungkyu dan Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lihat pria dewasa satu itu, yang biasanya tampan berwibawa dengan pembawaan yang cool kini tampak sangat menggelikan. Wajah khas bangun tidur dengan sedikit air liur yang hinggap di sudut bibir tebalnya jangan lupakan tingkah linglung karena di bangunkan dengan cara yang tidak wajar (?).

"YAH! Aish jinja" gerutu Kyuhyun yang kini kesadarannya sudah terkumpul. Sungkyu masih menertawakan sang Daddy, aigoo dasar anak durhaka. "Dasar pemuda tidak sopan" umpatnya lagi.

"Lagian Daddy tidur seperti kerbau" ucap Sungkyu enteng.

"Seperti yang bicara tidak saja" sahut Heechul dari meja makan membuat Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuk meledek sang putra.

"Daddy tidak bekerja?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Kerja kok. Santai~" Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Daddy kan presedir jadi boleh lah datang bekerja agak siangan. Lagian tidak tiap hari" lanjutnya.

"Contoh yang buruk" cibir Sungkyu. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yah anak muda yang disana" teriak Heechul. Sungkyu menoleh. "Lihat itu" Sungkyu mengikuti arah yang Heechul tunjukan dan berakhir pada jam dinding yang terpasang di atas televisi super besar itu.

"Oh shit" umpat Sungkyu ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.58 yang berarti 2 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan di mulai sedangkan ia masih berada di rumah nyamanya.

Sungkyu meraih kunci motor GP nya yang berada di samping televisi, berlari mencium pipi Halmonienya. "Aku berangkat. Dah Halmonie, Bye Daddy, Bye Mommy" pamit Sungkyu sembari memberikan flying kiss untuk foto cantik Mommynya yang terpasang didinding, kemudian langsung melesat keluar rumah.

Sepergian Sungkyu, Heechul membereskan meja makan. Setelah beres, wanita setengah abad itu menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang masih betah berbaring di sofa yang memang nyaman untuk di pakai tidur menggantikan kasur.

"Sampai kapan kau akan malas-malasan seperti itu hum?" Heechul mengangkat kedua kaki panjang Kyuhyun lalu mendaratknya dengan kasar ke lantai lalu tanpa mendengar gerutuan putranya, wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah melewati 65 tahun itu mendudukan dirinya dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan paha Ummanya yang menjadi alas kepalanya sekarang. Heechul tersenyum tipis, tangannya mulai mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Umma sudah belanja semuanya?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara, matanya terbuka kini.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa langsung berangkat besok" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun termenung diam. "Besok, tepat sebelas tahun" lirihnya membuat gerakan tangan Heechul di rambutnya terhenti untuk beberapa detik kemudian tangan lentik itu kembali bergerak mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

Ya! Besok adalah peringatan kematian Sungmin. Sudah sebelas tahun, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tahun pertama, walau sudah berjanji di hadapan batu nisan Sungmin untuk bahagia. Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu masih belum bisa kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Berat tentu saja, tapi semua itu butuh proses.

_Berduka dan berkabung tak kan pernah mampu mengubah keadaan. Hanya bergerak, melangkah dan berbuatlah yang bisa menggantikan kedukaan menjadi kebahagiaan_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu sudah kembali menjadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya, manja, berisik, cerewet dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Sebelas tahun, dan Sungmin hanya menemuiku 2 kali" ucap Kyuhyun sebal. Kyuhyun sangat mengingat kedua mimpinya yang di mana Sungmin hadir dalam mimpinya. Sedangkan pada Sungkyu, Sungmin kerap kali hadir dalam mimpi putranya itu. Dan ia hanya bisa iri ketika Sungkyu menceritakan dengan antusias mimpinya itu.

Dua kali Sungmin hadir dalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, entah mengapa setiap ia ingin melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin, istrinya itu selalu berjalan mundur dan hanya tersenyum. Ia ingin seperti Sungkyu yang dalam mimpi bisa bermanja dan mengungkapkan semua kerinduannya. Berbeda jauh bukan dengan mimpinya.

"Pilih kasih" ujar Kyuhyun sembari melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding, foto cantik Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kau lihat sayang? Namja tua ini tengah cemburu" adu Heechul pada foto cantik Sungmin.

Beginilah! Kyuhyun, Sungkyu, Heechul dan Hangeng akan selalu berbicara pada foto Sungmin, entah itu ketika mereka mengobrol, saling mengejek, mengadukan tingkah kedua Kyunie di rumah itu, seakan Sungmin memang masih ada. Seperti tadi Sungkyu yang berpamitan dan sekarang ini, di mana Kyuhyun memang tengah merajuk dengan Heechul yang mengadu pada Sungmin.

"Siapa yang Umma maksud namja tua?" Kyuhyun mendeathglare. "Kemarin baru saja weekend, apa tidak masalah jika Sungkyu kembali libur?"

"Walau tidak masuk sekolah 1 minggu, cucuku tetap bisa meraih nilai 10 dalam setiap pelajarannya" sombong Heechul.

"Umma benar" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurannya. "Sungkyu kan jenius seperti ku, tampan seperti ku, populer di kalangan yeoja sepertiku-"

"Susah bangun seperti mu, cerewet seperti mu, berisik sepertimu, gila gaem sepertimu. Arra! Umma tahu semuanya" potong Heechul. "Jadi cepat kau pergi mandi, dan berangkat kerja" seru Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul tampak sibuk menata barang-barang di sekitar batu nisan menantunya. Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan Hangeng sedang membersihkan rumput-rumput halus yang menggangu keindahan makam Sungmin.

"Maaf kami terlambat" KyuHanChul dan Sungkyu menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk, Donghae, Eunhae dan si kecil Haeeun putra bungsu Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kini berusia 10 tahun.

"Annyeong Oppa" Donghae membungkukan badanya di depan batu nisan Sungmin. "Annyeong Ahjumma" si kecil Haeeun pun mengikuti sang ibu.

"Ck! Datang ketika semuanya sudah selesai" cibir Kyuhyun. "Geraikan karpetnya" perintah pria berkulit pucat itu seperti menyuruh pelayan. Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai menggeraikan karpet dan HanCul langsung duduk manis. Si kecil Haeeun tengah membantu Donghae meletakkan beberapa barang yang mereka bawa tadi.

"Kami membawa seseorang" ujar Eunhae yang sedikit terlupakan keberadaannya. Semua orang tampak menunggu siapa yang keluarga Lee itu bawa? "Kemarilah" Eunhae melambaikan tangannya dan tak lama seorang yeoja muda cantik dengan balutan sopan pas dengan keberadaannya di pemakaman, menampakkan dirinya dengan menundukan kepala merasa malu karena semua orang kini melihat padanya.

"Annyeong haseyo" ujar yeoja itu menundukan tubuhnya.

"Oh Minhyunnie" pekik Heechul. Apakah ia mengenal yeoja muda itu? Jawabannya tentu saja dan bukan hanya Heechul semua yang berada di sana pun mengenal yeoja itu.

Semua orang tampak melirik Sungkyu dengan tatapan menggoda membuat pemuda tampan putra Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap satu persatu wajah yang telah menodong (?) nya itu, seakan berkata 'APA'.

"Bojie kira, Minhyunnie akan datang bersama Kyunie. Kenapa malah datang dengan Eunhae?"

"Minhyunnie ada urusan sedikit tadi jadi terlambat, di jalan Minhyun bertemu dengan Eunhyuk samchon" jelas yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungkyu meremehkan. "Pemuda yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri"

"Mwo. Wah! Mommy, Daddy bicaranya ngawur" kata Sungkyu.

"Bukan begitu Ahjusshi" Minhyun mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman, ia tidak mau juga jika Sungkyu jadi tersalahkan. Sungkyu menawarkan untuk menjemputnya yang memang diajak untuk menghadiri peringatan kematikan Sungmin, tapi Minhyun memang ada keperluan mengenai izin kesekolahnya lalu meminta Sungkyu untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun melihat pada foto Sungmin. "Sayang, itu Park Minhyun calon menantu kita" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan sembari melirik Sungkyu dan Minhyun implus yang membuat wajah kedua anak muda itu memerah. Semua orang tertawa minus Haeeun yang tidak mengerti.

"Aish! Owh Kyunie malu rupanya eoh sampai menyikut perut Daddymu ini" kata Kyuhyun menyebalkan ketika Sungkyu yang memang menyikut perutnya. Ayah dan anak itu pun saling melempar tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Minhyunnie sayang, sudah jangan pikirkan kedua namja bodoh itu. Cha, kemari duduk di samping Halmonie"

"Ne, Halmonie" yeoja muda itu pun duduk di samping Heechul yang sebelumnya sempat meletakkan bunga lily lalu memberi hormat pada batu nisan Sungmin.

"Hyung mereka keras kepala" Adu Eunhyuk pada foto Sungmin ketika ia sudah menyerah membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu untuk berhenti dengan tingkah konyol dua orang itu.

Heechul sedikit merangkak dan langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu, hal itu pun berhasil. Kyuhyun sibuk mengadu pada foto Sungmin sedangkan Sungkyu melirik Minhyun yang ternyata yeoja itu pun tengah melihatnya, Sungkyu tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang bersemu merah begitupun dengan Minhyun. Merekapun mulai acara peringatan kematian Sungmin.

"Masa muda memang indah" gumam Kyuhyun tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Walau ia kadang konyol tapi pandangannya selalu melihat pada putranya. Hingga interaksi Sungkyu dan Minhyun yang malu-malu dan diam-diam itu, Kyuhyun pun tahu. Kyuhyun melihat pada foto Sungmin, seakan ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang sebenarnya. "Iyakan chagi? Uri Sungkyu sudah besar" lirih Kyuhyun.

Tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun tidak merindukan Sungmin. Tiap malam sebelum tidur namja itu selalu termenenung sembari melihat foto Sungmin. Rasa sesak pun selalu ada tapi Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menutupi itu dari semua orang kecuali Heechul.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

"Haeeun ingin yang itu~"

"Tidak boleh, ini milik Oppa" Sungkyu menyembunyikan kue rasa coklat kesukaan putri bungsu Eunhyuk itu.

"Oppa mengalahlah, Oppa kan sudah besar" seru Haeeun.

"Yah! Berhenti menggoda Haeeun" Kyuhyun merebut kue di tangan Sungkyu ketika putranya itu lengah dan memberikannya pada sang keponakan. "Gomawo Kyu Ahjussi. Uee" Haeeun memeletkan lidahnya pada Sungkyu.

"Ck! Menyebalkan" umpat Sungkyu.

"Apa? Dasar tidak sopan. Minhyunnie sayang lihat tingkah kekasihmu ini" Minhyun yang tengah membantu Heechul dan Donghae menyiapkan makan malam hanya tersenyum tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Huh! Pengadu. Silahkan saja, Minhyunnie menerimaku apa adanya kok" Sungkyu berdehem ketika ia keceplosan membuat Minhyun yang mendengarnya tersipu malu dan yeoja muda itu pun tak pelak di goda oleh Heechul dan Donghae.

"Oh really? Tetap saja, yang namanya tidak sopan itu perbuatan yang tidak baik"

"Pengadu juga tidak baik" balas Sungkyu tidak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kalian yang jadi ribut sih?" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Kau/Ahjusshi jangan ikut-ikutan" seru Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu serempak.

"Itu karena kalian berisik" ucap Eunhyuk sembari melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Tidak merasa jika dirinya berisik juga?" kata Kyuhyun datar yang di angguki setuju oleh Sungkyu.

"Mwo? Yah!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Jadilah ruang tengah itu bertambah berisik karena perdebatan yang konyol antara Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan Eunhyuk. Hangeng, Eunhae dan si kecil Haeeun hanya saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ternyata perdebatan itu tidak terhenti ketika makan malam sampai Heechul pun ikut turun tangan.

.

.

.

Sungkyu dan Minhyun turun ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte yang berada di kawasan yang tak jauh dari rumah Minhyun.

Bus? Ya kalian tidak salah.

Yeoja cantik itu tidak keberatan, Sungkyu mengantarnya pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Pertama berkencan dengan Sungkyu, Minhyun sempat heran kenapa Sungkyu tidak membawa kendaraan malah memilih bus sebagai alat transportasi. Bukan dia materialistis no, no!

Cho Sungkyu adalah putra dari Cho Kyuhyun dan cucu tunggal dari Cho Hangeng di mana kedua namja dewasa itu adalah pengusaha yang berpengaruh di negara gingseng ini. Minhyun pikir Sungkyu pemuda yang anti dengan kendaraan umum dan ia menarik pemikiran itu yang 100% salah.

'Dengan begini, aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu' Itulah yang Sungkyu katakan padanya.

Pemuda tampan itu memang memiliki dua kendaran pribadi, Motor dan Mobil. Tapi dua kendaraan itu akan di pakainya sesekali jika keadaaan tak memungkinkan seperti kesiangan. Sungkyu malah sering menaiki kendaraan umum.

Perjalanan kasih Sungkyu dan Minhyun tidak mudah. Sungkyu harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Minhyun sempat mengindari Sungkyu ketika pemuda tampan itu mendekatinya, karena alasan dia hanyalah anak dari seorang karyawan biasa dan tak pantas untuk berada di samping pemuda itu. Tapi Sungkyu berhasil meyakinkanya. Seminggu yang lalu adalah tepat 1 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Keluargamu sangat menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali aku berada di tengah-tengah mereka" ujar Minhyun.

Ia teringat kembali pertengkaran Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan Eunhyuk lalu bagaimana ketiga namja itu hanya menundukan kepalanya ketika Heechul memarahi mereka. Ck sangat lucu. Jika berkunjung kerumah Sungkyu, kadang hanya ada Kyuhyun atau Heechul. Kadang hanya ada Hangeng atau Heechul dan tadi memang keluarga itu berkumpul semua.

Sungkyu menoleh pada Minhyun dan mengadukan pelan keningnya dengan kening sang yeojachingu. Pemuda itu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Minhyun.

"Syukurlah jika kau senang berada di tengah-tengah keluargaku" Minhyun tersenyum dan Sungkyu membalas senyum yang tak kalah manis. "Tapi jika masih ada Mommy, Mommy yang akan turun tangan untuk memerahiku dan Daddy" gumam Sungkyu. Minhyun tersenyum kecil, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekasihnya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku dan Daddy atau Eunhyuk samchon berisik, kau salah. Nyatanya Mommy yang paling berisik dan menurutku paling galak melebihi Halmonie" sambungnya. "Tapi aku dan Daddy tidak pernah merasa takut pada Mommy. Ekspresi Mommy itu malah membuatku dan Daddy gemas" kenang Sungkyu, Minhyun diam mendengarkan.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Minhyun, Sungkyu mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. "Eoh, Sungkyunnie kajja masuk" ucap ramah Nyonya Park pada kekasih putrinya itu.

"Lain kali saja Ahjumma" Sungkyu menoleh ke dalam rumah yang tampak sepi. "Ahjusshi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ahjusshi sedang lembur. Kalau begitu, Ahjumma tinggal kedalam ne" pamit Nyonya Park kemudian meninggalkan Sungkyu dan Minhyun di teras rumah.

"Kau benar tidak masuk dulu?" tawar Minhyun. Sungkyu menggeleng. "Masuklah" ujar Sungkyu.

Minhyun diam. Ia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Wae?" tanya Sungkyu.

**Greep**

Minhyun mendekap tubuh Sungkyu. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu. Sungkyu tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan hangat yang Minhyun berikan padanya.

Sungkyu tahu, Minhyun tengah menyemangatinya sekarang. Dalam hati Sungkyu bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ia telah di pertemukan dengan sosok yeoja yang menerima keadaan keluarganya yang 'berbeda', menerimanya yang terlahir dari seorang 'namja'.

'Cinta itu anugrah yang di berikan oleh Tuhan. Kita tidak bisa menolak, cinta itu akan berlabuh kemana. Entah itu yeoja atau pun namja'

Kata yang di utarakan Minhyun ketika mengetahui Mommynya yang seorang namja terlalu naif, tapi Sungkyu bisa melihat jika Minhyun mengatakan dengan tulus dan polos.

Jika kedua orang tua kita sesama jenis, maka itu akan menurun pada anak-anak mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Sungkyu, yang kini sudah sepunuhnya jatuh hati pada sosok yeoja bernama Park Minhyun. Yeoja cantik dan polos yang berada di dekapannya sekarang.

Seperti yang ia katakan pada Daddynys, jika Minhyun menerimanya apa adanya, itu bukan mengada-ngada. _Ketika mencintai seseorang, cintai apa adanya. Jangan berharap dia yang sempurna karena kesempurnaan adalah ketika mencinta tanpa syarat._

Sungkyu mempererat dekapannya pada Minhyun. 'Mommy, Kyunie sudah menemukan orang yang seperti Kyunie inginkan. Mommy saranghae' batin Sungkyu.

"Saranghae, Park Minhyun"

Minhyun merasa wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin jika sekarang wajahnya itu sudah memerah mendengar kata cinta dari kekasihnya. Hatinya langsung menghangat dan berdebar. "Nado. Saranghae Cho Sungkyu" ucap Minhyun pelan.

Sungkyu tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Minhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah cantik kekasihnya. Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minhyun.

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan Sungkyu berikan pada pipi kanan Minhyun. "Masuklah"

Minhyun menganguk tanpa melihat Sungkyu, ia malu. "Ahjumma aku pulang ya" pamit Sungkyu yang melihat Nyonya Park tengah menoton tv.

"Eum ne hati-hati" ujar Nyonya Park.

Sungkyu mengelus pipi Minhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Jaljayo"

"Eum. Hati-hati" Sungkyu menganguk.

**Cup**

"Sampai besok" ujar Sungkyu setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi di pipi kiri Minhyun.

"Ck! Dasar" dengus Minhyun pura-pura sebal.

Sungkyu tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya. Apa ia bahagia? Tentu saja. Sungkyu sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malas jika harus turun langsung menyeleksi karyawan yang akan bekerja di perusahaanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seleksi kali ini adalah untuk mencari pengganti sekertarisnya yang baru keluar setelah menikah karena lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau akan menakuti calon karyawan yang lain" Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya pada Eunhyuk yang tengah mengambil beberapa map lamaran untuk menjadi bahan interview si pelamar.

"Kapan ini berakhir, perutku sudah keroncongan" kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menoleh malas pada Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir kita sedang apa sekarang? Yang butuh sekretaris kan kau, jadi bersabarlah sajangnim" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tuan Kim tolong panggilkan pelamar selanjutnya" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ck, mana fotonya? Dan lagi kartu tanda penduduknya pun tak ada" gerutu Kyuhyun ketika memeriksa map pelamar selanjutnya. Eunhyuk pun mencari-cari mungkin saja jatuh di sekitar meja meraka. Tidak menyadari jika seorang pelamar sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Sheng Min, perempuan, berarti sekarang berumur 25 tahun" Eunhyuk membaca ijazah di map itu.

"Ne"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kaget karena seorang perempuan membungkukan badannya hormat setelah menyahut ucapan namja bergummy smile itu.

Perempuan itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan melempar senyum terbaiknya. "Sheng Min imnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

**Deg**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah perempuan di hadapan mereka. Eunhyuk yang sudah sadar akan diamnya langsung menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi syok dari Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah" lirih Kyuhyun pelan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong *lambai tangan.**

**Huft setelah lama ga publish sekarang aku mulai lagi dengan mempulish FF sequel dari Mommy Annyeong, Saranghae. Aku mau kasih tahu kalo di FF ini untuk Kyumin Moment tidak terlalu prioritas soalnya aku focus di nyeritain kehidupan Kyuhyun sama Sungkyu setelah 11 tahun di tinggal Min itu…**

**So jika mau bertanya silahkan PM ane atau tulis di kotak review ok sebisa mungkin entar saya akan jawab.**

**Terakhir..**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jongmal Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Heechul**

**And other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**11 tahun sejak kepergian sang terkasih **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre **

**Drama, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YAOI, GS, Typo (S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepukan ringan di bahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan keterkejutannya melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun wajah itu lah yang selama ini selalu berada di hatinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendunya. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan dia" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun enggan mengakuinya, tapi kenyataan memang begitu pahit. Ia tahu sosok di hadapannya itu hanya salah satu orang yang berwajah mirip dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu jika di dunia ini, Tuhan menciptakan 7 wajah yang sama seperti pinang di belah dua, tapi pria itu tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan salah satu sosok yang berwajah sama dengan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk berdehem sebelum memulai wawancara. "Eum. Jadi namamu Sheng Min benar?"

"Nde"

Pria bergummy smile itu melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya yang masih saja menatap intens Sheng Min. Ia menyenggol kaki Kyuhyun dengan kakinya. Ia mengangkat map di genggamannya sedikit berusaha mengatakan jika dia harus tetap focus.

"Sheng Min-ssi. Sebelum kita memulai interview, saya melihat anda belum melengkapi beberapa syarat lamaran. Seperti foto dan kartu identitas. Bisa anda melengkapinya?"

"Ah Cwesonghamnida" ujar Sheng Min. Ia membuka tas selempangannya lalu mengambil persyaratan yang belum di lengkapi. Karena itu juga Sheng Min tidak bisa tenang, takut hal itu mempengaruhinya melamar di salah satu perusahaan terbesar itu yang tengah mencari karyawan untuk di tempatkan menjadi seorang sekertaris.

Sheng Min dengan sopan menyerahkan foto copy kartu identitasnya dan 2 lembar foto kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Eunhyuk menyikut Kyuhyun. Pria berkulit pucat itu berdeham. "Baiklah kita mulai intervewnya" kata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sheng Min bersandar di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Tanganya terulur menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Bukan hanya sesi wawancara yang membuatnya berdebar tapi sedari tadi ia gugup karena sang presdir sendiri yang mewawancara langsung para pelamar. Ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia merasa pemimpin perusahaan ini, terus saja menatapnya.

Perempuan itu mengakui jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang benar tampan luar biasa seperti apa yang ia dengar dari beberapa teman se-pelamarnya dan ia pun sudah mendengar sebelumnya tentang sepak terjang pria itu.

Sheng Min menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya pada seorang penjaga pintu lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?" gumam Sheng Min, ia menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berlari sedikit ketika ia melihat toilet.

**Splash**

Air dingin itu membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia menumpu tangannya di pinggiran westafel sembari melihat bayangan nya sendiri. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kekanan berusaha mencari jika ada seseuatu yang salah, setelah itu beralih menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh" ucapnya lagi. "Tapi kenapa orang-orang di perusahaan ini menatapku dengan tatapan kaget"

Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu memang merasa orang-orang melihatnya ketika ia baru saja menginjakan kaki di perusahaan ini. Ia sendiri mencoba tidak peduli. Tapi itu kembali terjadi sekarang. "Ah! Cho sajangnim juga menatapku dengan kaget" ia teringat kembali ketika ia tengah di wawancara.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" dengan itu Sheng Min melangkah kakinya keluar dari toilet dan pulang.

.

.

.

Sungkyu melirik pada halmonie dan bojienya dengan tatapan bertanya. Heechul dan Hangeng mengendikan bahunya bertanda tidak tahu, pemuda yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 Senior High School itu menatap sang Daddy yang sedari acara makan malam di mulai, hanya menyuapkan beberapa makanan kemudian di lanjutkan dengan melamun sembari mengaduk-aduk makanan.

"Apa ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Hangeng.

"..." Sungkyu melirik Daddynya yang tidak merespon pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Heechul.

"..."

Sungkyu menatap Heechul dan membuat gerakan tangannya mengisaratkan untuk memangil Daddynya dengan intonasi lebih keras. Heechul menganguk, wanita cantik itu berdehem untuk merilekskan otot-otot pita suaranya. Hanggeng dan Sungkyu langsung menyelamatkan kuping mereka dengan cara menutupnya dengan kedua tangan.

"CHO KYUHYUN"

**Grebek**

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, reflek mengelus dadanya yang berdegup kencang dengan wajah yang bertanya 'ada apa' pada Umma, Appa dan putranya yang di jawab dengan gelengan oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Apa ada masalah di kantor?" Hangeng mengulang pertanyaanya yang tak di jawab Kyuhyun tadi.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menggeleng pelan. "Ani" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kini giliran Heechul yang bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun menatap ibunya lalu kembali merunduk.

"Daddy melamun lagi" ujar Sungkyu.

"Tidak" singkat Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu menyuapkan makan malamnya dengan wajah yang berpikir. Pemuda itu menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya dan ia pun langsung menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat paras sang ayah.

"Daddy sedang jatuh cinta?" terka Sungkyu membuat Heechul dan Hangeng menatap putra dan cucu mereka yang duduk bersebelahan.

Kyuhyun melihat putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Sungkyu membelakkan matanya. Jangan bilang jika tebakkannya benar.

"Anak muda" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ja-jadi-"

**Pletak**

Sungkyu memejamkan matanya ketika merasa panas menjalar dari dahinya setelah Kyuhyun dengan tega menyentil dengan keras.

"Eum.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungkyu ketika pemuda itu mengusap dahinya. Dengan menahan emosi yang naik ke kepala. Padahal di dalam hati pemuda itu sudah sibuk menggerutu.

"Bicaramu sembarangan" sambung Kyuhyun sembari mengulum senyumnya menahan tawa.

Sungkyu menatap sang Daddy dengan tajam. "Aku tidak bicara sembarangan. Ketika aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Minhyun dan berpikir bagaimana untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Aku sibuk melamun seperti yang Daddy lakukan tadi"

"Oh! Ternyata putraku bisa melamun juga dan lamunannya itu karena seorang yeoja" ejek Kyuhyun. Sungkyu menyuapkan sesendok makanannya lagi, sebal.

"Apa yang di katakan Kyunie benar?" Heechul memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Umma jangan terpengaruh oleh pemikiran anak muda yang di sentil begitu saja sudah memanyunkan bibirnya" ejek Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungkyu yang mendeathglarenya. "Aigoo. Aku takut sekali" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungkyu yang di tepis oleh sang empu rambut.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan jika bukan tengah jatuh cinta" Hanggeng menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sembari melirik Sungkyu. 'Bojie di pihakmu' mungkin itu maksud dari lirikan Hangeng pada cucunya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Appa. Hanya masalah kecil" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan makan malamnya.

"Oh ya! Aku yakin, saking kecilnya hingga membuat putra tampanku ini melamun sampai aku panggil namamu kau tak menyahut" sindir Heechul.

"Um terserah Umma" Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu putranya yang tak di hiraukan Sungkyu. "Yah! Kau marah"

"Molla" ucap Sungkyu dingin.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tsk! Yang benar saja, baru juga di sentil seperti itu sudah marah. Oh My God bagaimana selama 1 tahun ini Minhyun bertahan dengan pemuda yang kekanak-kanakan ini"

"Memangnya aku mendapatkan sifat ini dari siapa ya~?" ujar Sungkyu mendayu sembari melirik Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi kau maksud, Daddy kekanak-kanakan?"

"Iya"

"Apa aku ke kanak-kanakan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hangeng. Pria setengah abad itu mengangukkan kepalanya pasti. "Dan sifat itu bukan turunan dariku" ujar Hangeng.

"Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon" kata Sungkyu datar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungkyu. "Lalu kau pikir aku menadapatkan sifat ini dari siapa ya~?" Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya Sungkyu tadi sembari melirik wanita satu-satunya di mension Cho itu yang tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, Sungkyu dan Hangeng meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika mendapat aura mencekam dari Heechul. Wanita itu menatap satu persatu namja yang berada di meja makan itu.

"Bagus" desis Heechul sembari memijit pelan jemarinya. "Silahkan kalian bertiga rundingkan, siapa orang pertama yang merasakan ini" Heechul mengajungkan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gembul putrinya yang sudah terlihat mengantuk. "Cha, pergilah tidur" ucapnya.

Haeeun menganguk, mengecup pipi ayahnya. "Umma~" rengek anak kecil itu.

"Arraso. Kajja" Donghae bangun dari duduknya, mengengam tangan putrinya lalu melangkah meniggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di ruang tv. Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di meja, ia melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya ini.

"Hm" Eunhyuk berdehem menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'...'

Eunhyuk menatap ponselnya, memastikan jika yang menelponnya memang orang yang selama ini ia kenal. "Kau perhatian sekali hingga menanyakanku sedang apa. Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah katakan apa masalahnya" ujar Eunhyuk. "Ck! Basa-basi sekali" guraunya.

Disebrang sana, Kyuhyun menghembusakan nafasnya. Sejak pulang dari kantor satu hal yang membuatnya tidak berselera untuk melakukan apapun. "Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana Shengmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'_Wae? Kau berniat untuk menggugurkannya_?' tebak Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun terdiam. '_Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan aku. Shengmin bukan Sungmin hyung_'

"Arra" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

'_Nah! Itu kau tahu, jadi menurutku buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk mengeleminasi Shengmin menjadi kandidat calon sekertarismu'_ terdenger Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya. '_Ku lihat dari pengalamannya bekerja, Shengmin orang yang bisa mengimbangimu walau dia yeoja yang sedikit ceroboh. Tapi aku yakin ia calon sekertaris yang bisa diandalkan._'

"Aku tahu itu"

'_Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?'_

Eunhyuk menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Eunhyuk.

'_Hm'_

"Apa kau takut jatuh cinta pada Shengmin karena wajahnya sama seperti Sungmin Hyung?" tebak Eunhyuk. Terdengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun dari ponselnya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya.

'_Hyung, aish jinja kau lucu sekali. Aku bukan pria seperti itu'_

"Arraso arraso jadi berhenti tertawa. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

Diam beberapa saat. ' _Aku memikirkan Sungkyu'_

"Kenapa dengan keponakanku?"

"_Jika aku menerima Shengmin bekerja, ada hari dimana Sungkyu pasti melihatnya. Dan aku tidak tahu reasksi apa, jika Sungkyu melihat Shengmin'_ ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Eunhyuk ikut terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin tiada yang menjadi prioritas Kyuhyun adalah Sungkyu. Ia masih ingat ketika Sungkyu tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari pasca pemakaman Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengerti, Kyuhyun tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada putranya.

Jujur saja, dirinya sendiri terkejut ketika pertama kali melihat wajah Shengmin yang benar-benar duplikat dari wajah Hyungnya. Ada rasa rindu yang mendalam, ia ingin memeluk sosok yang mirip Sungmin. Itu yang ia rasakan.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun waku itu pasti lebih dari yang ia rasakan. Apalagi jika Sungkyu yang melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Mommynya.

Tapi jika membiarkan gadis muda yang berbakat seperti Shengmin hingga tidak di terima di perusahaan. Itu tampak tak adil hanya karena ia memiliki wajah seperti mantan istri pemilik perusahaan itu.

'_Sungkyu sangat sensitif mengenai Sungmin. Aku hanya takut_'

"Jangan seperti itu. Sungkyu anak yang pintar, percayalah jika tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sungkyu"

'_Entahlah'_

"YA! Kau berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keponakanku eoh?"

'_Apa kau gila?_'

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Cukup percaya. Dan aku yakin jika kau percaya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur aku tutup"

**Plip**

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika Eunhyuk memutus panggilan dengan sepihak padahal ia belum selesai bicara. Pria berkulit pucat itu meraih figura di nakasnya. Ia mengelus potret wajah istrinya. "Bisakah kau hadir di mimpiku sayang? Aku membutuhkanmu" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Senyum merekah terkembang di wajah cantik Shengmin ketika keputusan terakhir mengatakan jika ia resmi bekerja di perusahaan Cho Corp mulai besok. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu membungkukan badannya tanpa melepas senyum senangnya.

"Selamat ya" pria berkulit pucat selaku sang presedir itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Shengmin tanpa membuang waktu membalas jabatan tangan bos nya itu. "Ne, khamsahamnida sajangnim. Khamsahamnida" ujarnya dengan sedikit berpekik senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang, dari sekian pelamar ia masuk dan lolos menjadi 3 besar. Hari ini keputusan terakhir dan ia terpilih menjadi sekertaris. Bukan hanya gaji perbulan yang menggiurkan tapi ia bisa meningkatkan karirnya disini. Untuk dirinya yang merantau dari negara tirai bambu ke Seoul ini ia tak perlu lagi susah untuk mencari pendapatan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang tidak sedikit.

"Ku harap kau tidak setengah hati bekerja di sini"

Shengmin menggeleng kuat. "Aniyo Cho sajangnim"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat semangat yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya lalu menekan line telpon perusahaan. "Hyorin masuk keruanganku" ujarnya.

'_Ne Sajangnim'_

Tak menghabiskan waktu 5 menit pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita bertubuh seperti gitar spanyol dengan rambut panjang yang bergelombang ia membungkuk sebentar pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne sajangnim" katanya.

"Shengmin ini Hyorin. Dia yang akan menjelaskan apa-apa saja tugasmu" Hyorin menoleh pada Shengmin lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kalian tidak pegal berdiri saja?" intrupsi Kyuhyun.

"Ck!"

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. "Ya! Dasar tidak sopan pada atasan" ucap Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Hyorin berdecak. Membuat Shengmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Hyorin-ssi kenapa kau seperti itu?" cicit Shengmin.

Kyuhyun dan Hyorin menoleh lalu tertawa. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Shengmin.

"Hyorin jelaskan" titah Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja. Kajja Shengmin-ah" yeoja berpenampilan sexy itu menggandeng Shengmin keluar ruang presider.

"Yaish! Jangan lupa makan siangku" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Ne arraso sajangnim yang tampan" kata Hyorin, gadis itu melambai sebelum menutup pintu.

**Blam**

"Hyorin-ssi kenapa kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu?" tanya Shengmin.

Hyorin tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu tidak sopan tapi jangan salahkan aku. Cho sajangnim sendiri yang memulainya" Hyorin membela diri.

"Nde?" Shengmin mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Hyorin yang melihat tingkah polos Shengmin terkekeh, ia mendudukan Shengmin di kursi yang akan menjadi tempat kerja yeoja cantik itu.

"Cho sajangnim itu orang yang tidak mau jika hubungannya dengan para karyawan itu kaku. Jadi itu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu. Dan bukan aku saja tapi hampir semua karyawan juga"

"Aneh sekali" Shengemin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Memang, tapi ada saja karyawan yang masih menjaga jarak. Kyuhyun Oppa juga tidak mengekang karyawannya. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal kerja disini"

"K-kau memanggil Cho sajangnim dengan O-Oppa?"

Hyorin menganguk. "Hum. Kadang Cho sajangnim kadang Oppa. Wae? Heran?" Hyorin terkekeh. "Apa kau tadi mendengar Kyuhyun Oppa memanggilku dengan embel ssi?" Shengmin menggeleng. Hyorin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Shengmin gemas. Entah mengapa ia seperti melihat adik perempuannya yang baru saja duduk di kelas 1 High School. "Nanti juga kau terbiasa"

"Aku baru mengetahui ada juga perusahaan seperti ini" gumam Shengmin pelan. "Sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja disini?" tanyanya.

"4 tahun"

Hyorin pun menceritakan tentang presedir mereka.

**Ceklek**

Pintu ruang presedir di buka. "Hah! Sudah kutebak"

Shengmin dan Hyorin menoleh. "Wae?" tanya Hyorin pada sosok yang bersender di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun menunjuk pada jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. "Waktunya makan siang. Kau sibuk menggosip dan melupakan makan siangku. Tega sekali"

"Omona, mian. Mau pesan apa hari ini?" tanya Hyorin.

"Seperti biasa" Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke ruangannya kembali namun ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan hingga menghentikannya dan menoleh pada Hyorin. "Ah! Sexy lady" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Hyorin yang hendak menelpon layanan delevery tertunda dan melihat pada bosnya itu.

"Pesankan juga untuk mu dan Shengmin. Aku yakin kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa tentang pekerjaan pada Shengmin bukan?" yeoja berambut gelombang itu menyengir. "Aku yang traktir" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa gomawo" girang Hyorin lalu langsung menghubungi layanan delevery.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beralih melihat pada sekretaris barunya yang akan bekerja mulai besok. "Khamsahamnida sajangnim" kata Shengmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali masuk keruangannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan. Sexy lady. Ah ! aku suka panggilannya yang satu itu" Shengmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Hyorin yang ternyata sudah selesai memesan makanan.

Hyorin menyerahkan sebuah map pada Shengmin. "Kita mulai penjelasan tentang kerjamu oke" ujar Hyorin, Shengmin mengacungkan jempolnya. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu membuka map tersebut.

.

.

.

**Shengmin pov**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan meraih map yang di berikan Hyorin tadi.

Ternyata dia adalah sekretaris stay in tuan Cho sedangkan aku sendiri adalah sekertaris yang akan mendampingin tuan Cho ketika meeting baik itu di kantor, di luar kota maupun luar negeri.

Aku bertanya pada Hyorin kenapa dia di jadikan sekretaris stay in ,di kantor oleh tuan Cho, dan Hyorin menjawab 'Karena Kyuhyun oppa percaya padaku' katanya. Tuan Cho percaya penuh pada Hyorin untuk meninggalkan tugasnya jika tuan Cho tidak ada di tempat. Memang kepercayaan itu mudah di dapat tapi sulit untuk di pertahankan. Aku salut sekali pada rekan kerja baruku itu.

Hyorin juga orang yang ramah ya kadang juga selalu bertinggah genit pada tuan Cho. Ia bilang padaku untuk jangan terlalu kaku. Ya! Aku akan berusaha.

Aku juga tahu sekarang jika tuan Cho ternyata duda beranak satu. Oh god! Padahal dia tidak terlihat jika sudah menikah apalagi sudah mempunyai anak. Hyorin bilang istri tuan Cho itu sangat cantik, dua tahun lebih tua dari tuan Cho.

Aku bertanya pada Hyorin pernahkan ia bertemu dengan istri tuan Cho, dan Hyorin bilang ia belum pernah karena istri tuan Cho sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya pun Hyorin tidak tahu.

Dan yang paling aku salut selama 11 tahun dan Cho sajangnim tidak terdengar berdekatan dengan wanita manapun. ah! Benar-benar pria sejati. Hyorin bercerita jika anak tuan Cho berumur 18 tahun. Omona! Umur berapa ia menikah hingga putranya kini berumur 18 tahun?

Sebentar. Umur tuan Cho sekarang 39 tahun aku mengetahuinya sudah pasti dari Hyorin. Oke lanjut.

Tuan Cho berumur 39

Putranya berumur 18

39-18 = 21

Omo! 21. Jadi jika di kurangi dengan masa kehamilan..

Mwoya 20 tahun.

Ya tuhan! Muda sekali padahal aku saja sudah 25 tahun belum menikah. Wah! Deabaknya bosku sekarang.

**Shengmin pov end**

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

Seorang pemuda tampak lelap tertidur dengan duduk di lantai, kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di atas meja sangat pas untuk bantalan kepalanya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang cucu yang bisa tidur dengan keadaan duduk. Ia mengambil remote tv di atas meja dan memamatikan televisi yang menyala.

"Kyunie ireona" Heechul menggoyangkan bahu Sungkyu pelan. "Kyunie" ia mencoba lagi ketika tak ada respon yang berarti. "Aish dasar kerbau" dengusnya.

"Yah! Kyunie ireona. Ini sudah jam 10" Heechul menggoyangkan bahu cucunya lebih kencang lagi.

"Ishh Halmonie aku masih ngantuk" gumam Sungkyu masih memejamkan matanya.

Seharian kemarin Sungkyu habiskan bersama Minhyun dan teman2 sekelasnya termasuk Eunhae berdiskusi dan mencari barang apa saja yang akan di gunakan untuk acara bazar dan perpisahan sekolah minggu depan. Hanya tinggal mengurus beberapa document untuk persyaratan masuk universitas selebihnya anak tingkat 3 bebas pelajaran sekolah. Jadi jangan heran kenapa pemuda tampan itu bisa berada di rumah.

Sungkyu pulang larut malam, ia sampai rumah pukul 23.45 karena terlebih dulu mengantar sang pujaan hati hingga sampai selamat di rumah.

"Cepat bangun, mandi trus sarapan. Lalu antar Halmonie"

Dengan malas Sungkyu menegakkan badannya, menggosok matanya. "Memangnya Halmonie mau kemana?"

"Rahasia" ujar Heechul tersenyum pada Sungkyu. "Ck! Kenapa diam, cepat sana mandi"

"Iya, bawel" dengus Sungkyu sembari berdiri melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

30 menit Sungkyu sudah beres dengan mandi, berpakaian dan sarapan. Tak membuang waktu Heechul langsung menyeret cucunya. "Kyunie yang menyetir" Heechul melempar kunci mobilnya yang berhasil Sungkyu tangkap lalu segera masuk mobil.

.

Sungkyu menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya sedangkan nenek cantiknya masih bersemangat memilih baju. 2 jam pasangan nenek dan cucu itu berada di mall super besar ini, dan Sungkyu harus merutuk kenapa ia tidak bisa membuat halmonienya buka mulut kemana mereka akan pergi. Huft, sangat melelahkan.

'Hyperactivenya nenekku' batin Sungkyu.

Sudah lebih memilih pakaian dari padanya, neneknya pun menjadikannya pelarian ketika sang Bojie tak ada untuk menemani neneknya itu belanja. Maklum sudah seminggu ini Hangeng tengah berada di China. Jadilah Heechul mengajak Sungkyu untuk menemaninnya.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman dinginnya, Sungkyu beranjak menghampiri Heechul. "Monie, pulang" kata Sungkyu pelan.

"Sebentar ne" Heechul berkata tanpa melihat cucu tampannya itu.

Wajah Sungkyu langsung tertekuk mendengar jawaban sang halmonie. "Halmonie" Sungkyu menarik pelan lengan Heechul dan kali ini wanita energik itu menatap Sungkyu. "Pulang" kata Sungkyu. Dalam hati Heechul tersenyum ia seperti melihat Sungkyu kecil yang tengah merengek. Aigoo.

Heechul menghembusakn nafasnya, baiklah ia akan mengalah kali ini. "Baiklah-baiklah, senyum dong" Sungkyu menampakkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapihnya, tersenyum dipaksa. "Sudah, kajja" Sungkyu menarik tangan Heechul, jika tidak begitu sampai malam pun Heechul bisa bertahan di dalam butik.

"Kita ke suatu tempat dulu ne" ujar Heechul.

"Kemana lagi?" sungut Sungkyu sambil merengut.

"Aish, sensitif sekali, ke kantor Daddymu, sebentar lagi jam istirahat kita makan siang bersama"

"Oh" Sungkyu tidak memprotes apapun untuk satu itu.

Setiap karyawan membungkuk sembari melempar senyum pada Heechul dan Sungkyu yang di balas ramah oleh nenek dan cucu itu. Ramah kan? Siapa yang akan menolak jika memiliki atasan aka Cho Kyuhyun yang memerintahkan mereka agar bertingkah seperti biasa dan keluarga atasan pun memiliki sifat ramah. Wah! Membuat iri bukan.

Sungkyu mengedarkan pandangannya, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi perusahaan ayahnya ini, entah kapan terakhir kali ia kemari. 2 bulan yang lalu? Ah ani 3-4 bulan mungkin. Sungkyu mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Sungkyu memang malas bepergian. Aktivitasnya hanya sekolah, rumah Minhyun, rumah Eunhae, gaem center and home sweet home. Jika pergi ke tempat lain, hanya dalam keadaan ia tengah berkencan atau Eunhae dan teman-temannya mengajak hangout itu pun tidak sering.

**Teng**

Heechul dan Sungkyu keluar dari lift ketika sudah sampai pada lantai teratas di mana ruangan presedir berada.

Tak banyak ruangan di lantai paling atas ini, hanya beberapa ruangan yang di khususkan untuk maneger dan pihak-pihak yang penting dalam perusahaan.

Heechul membuka pintu besar itu dan langsung di sambut oleh Hyorin. (Bayangin aja ruangannya kaya di pilem Kim Tak Gu. Jadi ruangan dalam ruangan gitu loh, arra? #plak abaikan)

"Oh, apa kabar Nyonya" sapa Hyorin sembari cipika cipiki, menyentuhkan pipinya pada Heechul. "Sungkyunnie juga" sambungnya.

"Kabar baik. Aigoo, kau bertambah cantik saja" puji Heechul.

"Dan bertambah sexy" tambah Sungkyu nakal dan karena ucapannya itu berhasil membuat sang nenek melayangkan jitakan andalan lebih dari jitakan ibu Shinchan pada kepalanya. Sungkyu menggerutu sembari mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut. Pandangannya tak sengaja melihat meja kerja yang telah terisi, setahu Sungkyu posisi sekretaris ayahnya yang satunya itu masih kosong, ternyata sudah mendapat sekretaris baru.

"Sekretaris baru?" tanya Sungkyu.

Hyorin menganguk. "Ne sudah 2 bulan terisi. Namanya Shengmin"

"Arra, itu ada papan namanya dimeja" jawab polos Sungkyu membuat semburat merah Hyorin muncul karena malu.

"Putraku ada bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne Nyonya"

"Lalu kemana sekretaris baru itu?" kini Sungkyu yang bertanya.

Hyorin hendak akan menjawab tapi pintu terbuka memotongnya dan seorang yeoja cantik dengan ramput panjanganya yang di biarkan terurai keluar sembari menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia belum menyadari jika ada orang selain Hyorin di sana karena posisinya membelakangi.

"Shengmin"

Yeoja itu berbalik. "Ne?"

**Deg**

Heechul dan Sungkyu mematung melihat yeoja yang baru saja memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Beri salam pada Nyonya Chullie, beliau Umma dari Cho sajangmin" kata Hyorin, Shengmin mengerti, ia tersenyum pada Heechul lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

Heechul seperti membatu mendapat salam dari Shengmin. Sungguh jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena terkejut. Ya tuhan! Wajah itu sungguh sangat mirip dengan wajah menantunya.

"Dan pemuda tampan ini adalah Cho Sungkyu, putra Cho sajangnim"

'Tampan, seperti Appanya' batin Shengmin.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa Shengmin dengan senyum manis hingga menampakkan gigi putihnya.

**Tes**

**Grep**

Shengmin dan Hyorin terkejut ketika Sungkyu berjalan perlahan mendekat pada Shengmin lalu memeluk yeoja bergigi kelinci itu yang sebelumnya Sungkyu terlihat meneteskan air mata.

Shengmin melirik pada Hyorin bermaksud bertanya. Hyorin menggeleng, karena ia pun tidak tahu. Shengmin dan Hyorin melihat pada Heechul tapi wanita paruh baya itu menunduk dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dan perkataan Sungkyu sukses membuat Shengmin dan Hyorin membulatkan matanya.

"Mommy~" lirih Sungkyu. Pemuda itu mengeratkan dekapannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kekekeke~~ chapter 2 eotte eotte chingudeul?

Aku mau langsung jawab pertanyaan chingudeul yang udah review kemarin, sebelumnya mian ne jika jawabannya kurang memuaskan oke langsung aja..

**Mingiesmilee92 **iya ini sequel MAS. Untuk Ff ini jadi GS hum #pegangdagu kamu bakal tahu kalo ngikutin FF ini sampe akhir muehehe #maksa *plak/abaikan. Makasih banget kamu udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca MAS #bow jongmal gomawo ^_^

**Ryesungminkyu18 **iya ini sequelnya chingu eotte? aku juga terlalu mencintai uri Minnie 3 ^_^

**Zoldyk **Jongmal Gomawo ^_^

**Chominhyun **ne gwenchana, Kyu sama Shengmin? Hum gimana ya? Kekek ^_^

**Allea1186 **chengmin kan nama Sungmin oppa yang cinanya aku ganti jadi Shengmin aja soalnya kalo menurut aku nama chengmin itu cowok. Sungkyu, Minhyun dan satu lagi Sunghyun aku paling suka nama gabungan Kyu ma Ming heheh kalo masalah marga aku ga berpikir sampe sana heheh ^_^

**Kyuminsaranghae **iya shengmin cewe, bakalan jadi GS engganya? Pantengen aja FF ini kekek entar aku temenin kok #bawapopcorn ^_^

**Akika akika 96 **emang sih Kyu ma Sungkyu udah hidup normal cuman ga 100% sama kayak dulu waktu masih ada Mommy Ming. Yup Shengmin mirip ma Sungmin. Sungmin ga punya kembaran kok cuman mirip aja ^_^

**Abilhikmah **mukanya aja yang mirip kok. Sungmin ga punya kembaran ^_^

**Cho Meihwa **iya chingu ini sequel MAS. No no! Shengmin bukan Sungmin kok, mukanya aja yang sama. Ne ini udah di lanjut ^_^

**Gyumin4ever **bukan hanya di kehidupan Kyu tapi Sungkyu juga #tunjukatas ^_^

**Nova137 **iya eon aku juga iri liat Sungkyu ma Minhyun. Shengmin bakalan gantiin Sungmin ga ya? #tampangmikir ^_^

**anieJOYer **sesuju #angkattangan Mommy Ming emang ga bisa tergantikan ^_^

**santiyani febby **ne ini udah di lanjut ^_^

**mandakyumin **kamsahamnida #bow ^_^

**kiran theacyankEsa **cup cup uljima ne. Eoh renkarnasi? Aku ga kepikiran kesana chingu. Kalo Daddy jatuh cinta ama yang lain? wah kalo gitu si daddy cari perkara ma Mommy Ming kekek. Kamu penasaran chingu? Mentengin terus ya FF ini dijamin penasaran kamu bakal hilang kalo baca sampe end #promosimodeon ^_^

**5351 **iya, sungkyu juga udah gede. Shengmin itu emang aku bikin yeoja chingu. ne ini udah di lanjut ^_^

**babyMing **tapi di sini ada GS chingu. GS for Donghae wwkwkwk ^_^

**evilpumkin **sad ending. Aku jamin ga akan ^_^

**dadayu **jinja? Ah syukur kalo gitu ternyata MAS bisa ngefeel buat yang baca ^_^

**adekyumin joyer **wah telepati, pikiran kamu sama aku sama chingu #senyumlebar. Ne ini udah di lanjut ^_^

**ouhji **Sungmin udah pasti lelaki, nah buat shengmin aku bikin jadi yeoja. reaksi Sungkyu? #tunjukatas buat reaksi Sungkyu ^_^

**PRISNA SPARKYU **iya ada yeoja yang mirip Sungmin. Ne Prisna ga apa-apa kok makasih ya udah nyempetin baca MAS #hug #bow ^_^

**angeLeeteuk **annyeong eonn. Yey asmara dua Kyunie wkwk aku suka aku suka kata-katanya ^_^

**guest **ga Sungmin ga renkarnasi kok itu kebetulan aja ada cewe yang mirip sama ming chingu. Sungkyu-Minhyun cute? Aku sesuju sama kamu ^_^

**LiveLoveKyumin **ne ini aku bikin berchapter tapi ga bakalan panjang2, jangan tanya sampe berapa chapter ya.. itu rahasia #pede ^_^

**Kyukyu **omo omo siapa yang nikah chingu? ga daddy ga nikah kok ^_^

**Kim ryeosung342409 **hai juga Ryeo. Eh emang iya ya kalo sequel cuman 1 chapter #ketawageje aku ga tahu. Tapi intinya cerita ini emang kelanjutan dari MAS. Iya ini berchapter dan pasti ada kelanjutannya ^_^

Oke semua udah aku jawab. Jongmal mianhae kalo jawabannya garing atau terkesan kaku kekek. Buat chingudeul yang tanya ini bakalan jadi GS engga mending ikutin terus kelanjutan FF Jongmal Saranghae ini kekek~ Makasih buat chingudeul yang udah review, fav sama follow.

So see next chapter semua #lambaitangan


	3. Chapter 3

**Jongmal Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sungkyu**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Heechul**

**And other..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**11 tahun sejak kepergian sang terkasih **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre **

**Drama, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**YAOI, GS, Typo (S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Diharapkan baca Curcol di akhir nanti ne ne ne #puppyeyes**

**.**

"Mommy~" Sungkyu mengertakan dekapannya.

"A.. eum.." Shengmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia melihat pada Hyorin. 'bantu aku'

Hyorin hanya menampakkan wajah menyesal karena ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Shengmin bisa merasakan jika baju di bagian bahunya basah.

**Ceklek**

"Yah! Ini waktunya makan si-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat keadaan di luar ruangnya yang tampak kacau. Suasanya menjadi hening. Ia melihat pada Heechul yang seakan menuntut penjelasan. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok tinggi putranya yang tengah memeluk sekretarisnya.

"Sajangnim" cicit Shengmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Terjadi juga bukan, dimana Sungkyu melihat Shengmin yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunie" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu tidak meresponnya pemuda itu masih setia memeluk tubuh kecil di dekapannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, memegang kedua bahu putranya. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"Kyunie, lepaskan pelukannya sayang. Dia bukan Mommy"

Perlahan Sungkyu menoleh. Dan Kyuhyun merasa hatinya kembali sakit melihat kembali mata bening putranya memerah dengan lelehan air matanya yang menumpuk. "Daddy~" lirih Sungkyu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia mengusap air bening yang membasahi wajah tampan putranya. "Mommy aniya" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sungkyu melepas palukannya. Ia tahu ia sudah lancang karena memeluk seorang yeoja yang baru saja pertama kali bertemu. Tapi entahlah, otaknya tiba-tiba rusak ketika melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Cwesonghamnida" kata Sungkyu pelan.

"Ne. Gwenchana" jawab Shengmin kikuk.

Memberanikan diri, Sungkyu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pada wajah yeoja itu. Ia terdiam meneliti tiap inci wajah cantik itu. Sungkyu tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku pulang duluan" katanya. Sungkyu mentap Kyuhyun dan Heechul lalu berbalik dan berlari tak menghiraukan teriakkan Daddy dan Halmoninya.

Empat orang dewasa di ruangan itu terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara. "Aku akan pulang" Kyuhyun melihat pada Hyorin. "Tolong ya, my sexy lady" guraunya yang untuk kali ini gagal mencairkan suasana. Hyorin menganguk.

"Kajja Umma" Heechul menganguk lalu melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun melihat pada Hyorin dan Shengmin yang masih terdiam. "Mian membuat kalian terkejut. Apalagi kau" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Shengmin.

"Aku pergi" kali ini Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Hyorin sebelum ia menyusul langkah Ummanya.

"Apa eonni tahu sesuatu?" tanya Shengmin selepas kepergian Kyuhyun.

Hyorin mendudukan dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga kaget sepertimu. Aigoo.."

Shengmin berpikir, kejadian tadi tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja ia lupakan. Jujur saja dirinya menjadi penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi ia sadar diri, jika dirinya tidak berhak untuk masuk kedalam lingkaran kehidupan pribadi bosnya bukan.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar taxi, Sungkyu berlari menuju rumahnya dan langsung masuk kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang bertenger di pinggang. Beberapa kali ia menghembusakan nafasnya berusaha untuk meredam tangisannya tapi ternyata itu sia-sia saja. Karena air mata terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ia melihat pada figura yang berada di nakas. Foto Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum. "Mommy~" lirih Sungkyu. Pemuda itu kembali menghembusakan nafasnya. Sungguh perasaannya tengah kacau.

**Ceklek**

Sungkyu melirik dengan ekor matanya, ia tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk melihat siap orang yang tengah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyunie" panggil sosok itu.

Sungkyu membalikkan badannya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan sosok itu diam mematung.

"Daddy mian. Aku tahu aku tidak sopan pada sekretaris barumu" Sungkyu mulai berbicara. Ia mengedarkan matanya dan tak berani menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Aku refleks. Wa-wajah itu" Sungkyu terbata. "A-aku.." Sungkyu memejamkan matanya dengan itu air mata kembali turun.

Ia cengeng? Biar, Sungkyu tidak peduli.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Sungkyu membuat pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu menangis dan menumpahkan emosinya.

"Hiks.. wajahnya sama seperti Mommy. Bukan hanya itu hiks.. senyumnya pun sama" adu Sungkyu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Daddy mengadu betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok Sungmin dan baru saja ia bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan Mommynya.

Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata menenang untuk Sungkyu. Ia mengusap punggng putranya yang bergetar. Kyuhyun sudah memperisapkan diri jika suatu saat Sungkyu bertemu Shengmin, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika respon seperti inilah yang Sungkyu perlihatkan.

Heechul yang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar cucunya yang tak tertutup rapat, ikut menangis. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan ia pun tak mempersalahkan ketika putranya itu mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila hingga mereka bisa menyusul Sungkyu.

'Sungmin chagi' batin Heechul. Ini sama seperti dulu dimana ia mendengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika putranya itu memberitahu Sungmin tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, menolah ketika mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Heechul berjalan mendekat pada putra dan cucunya yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Demamnya belum turun"

Heechul menghembusakan nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajah pucat Sungkyu. "Yah cucuku yang tampan bangun" ia mengusap pipi Sungkyu berusaha membangunkan dengan perlahan.

"Kerbau bangun, Wanita cantik ini sudah membuatkan bubur untuk sarapanmu" kini Kyuhyun yang berusaha membangunkan putranya dengan mencubit pelan pipi Sungkyu. Kyuhyun dan Heechul tersenyum tipis ketika Sungkyu menggerakkan kepalanya merasa terganggu.

Seharian kemarin, Sungkyu habiskan dengan mengurung diri di kamar. Ajakan makan malam pun pemuda itu tak menghiraukan. Kyuhyun dan Heechul tak bisa tidur hingga subuh tadi mereka berhasil membuka kamar Sungkyu dengan kunci cadangan dan menemukan jika pemuda tampan itu tengah menggigil dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hati Kyuhyun benar-benar remuk, karena Sungkyu tertidur di lantai dengan memeluk foto Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu lubang di hati Sungkyu karena kehilangan Sungmin kembali terbuka walaupun kenyataanya lubang itu tak pernah tertutup sempurna, tapi selama ini masih bisa di atasi. Semuanya hancur ketika Sungkyu melihat sosok Shengmin yang mirip dengan Sungmin.

Tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Shengmin akan apa yang terjadi pada Sungkyu. Ia hanya menyalahkan takdir, kenapa ia dan Sungkyu harus di pertemukan dengan orang yang berwajah sama seperti sosok yang dirinya dan Sungkyu rindukan.

Sungkyu membuka matanya pelan karena terasa berat. Ia menyimpitkan pandangannya melihat pada Daddynya dan sang Halmoni.

"Monie sudah membuatkan bubur. Eum, makanlah dan setelah itu minum obat" kata Heechul. Kyuhyun membantu putranya untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Kyuhyun meminumkan air hangat pada Sungkyu lalu di lanjutkan dengan Heechul yang menyuapkan bubur tersebut.

"Yask. Pahit" ujar Sungkyu dengan suara seraknya.

"Aigoo... putraku manja sekali eoh, eoh.. manja manja" Kyuhyun merangkul leher Sungkyu dari samping lalu menggoyangkannya kekiri kekanan. Apa duda satu itu lupa jika putranya tengah sakit?

"Daddy pusing" rengek Sungkyu.

"Heheh Mian-cup" Kyuhyun menyengir lalu mencium pipi Sungkyu membuat pemuda itu mendecih dan mengusap bekas ciuman ayahnya itu.

Heechul melayangkan jitakannya pada pria berkulit pucat itu. "Babo. Kau membuat demam Kyunie tambah parah" ujarnya. "Lagian kau cepat bersiap lalu berangkat kekantor" sambungnya.

Kyuhyun menganguk patuh. Ia melihat pada putranya. "Daddy mandi dulu ne-cup"

"Yah!" teriak Sungkyu tidak terima ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipinya lagi yang hanya di balas dengan flying kiss oleh pria 39 tahun itu.

.

.

.

"Kata Eunhae, Sungkyu tidak masuk sekolah. Wae?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan acaranya membaca ulang document untuk bahan rapat dan beralih melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sakit" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan mencoba melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanya.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam. "Kemarin Sungkyu kemari dan bertemu dengan Shengmin. Kau tahu Hyung? Sungkyu langsung memeluk Shengmin" kali ini namja berkulit pucat itu benar-benar menghentikan pekerjaanya. "Sesampainya di rumah, Sungkyu menangis. Menangis seperti waktu Sungmin 'pergi'" Kyuhyun termenung, kembali teringat keadaan Sungkyu kemarin dan 11 tahun lalu.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. 11 tahun berlalu dan namja di hadapannya ini masih mencintai Hyungnya. Ia salut tentu saja, jika pria lain yang di tinggal oleh istri mereka, mungkin akan mencari pengganti. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, cintanya hanya untuk Sungmin, Hyungnya. Tak terasa air mata menetes begitu saja. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap lelehan air bening itu.

**Gebrak**

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sembari mengelus dada ketika Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Neo" tunjuk Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sungkyu"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" kilah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. 'Cukup percaya. Dan aku yakin jika kau percaya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa' kau bilang begitu aku masih ingat"

"Y-yah itu berarti kau kurang percaya"

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Jika yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa maka pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Nah! Dalam kasusmu berarti kau kurang percaya. Kau mengerti?" Eunhyuk coba menjelaskan.

Entah Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar hingga butuh waktu mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Eunhyuk atau kata-kata Eunhyuk memang berbelit hingga membuat Kyuhyun sulit mengerti. Huft. Nan molla.

**Tok tok tok**

**Ceklek**

Shengmin masuk ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah pintu. "Maaf bos mengganggu. Sebentar lagi waktunya meeting dengan Tuan Choi"

"Ah nde" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu aku kembali keruanganku" seru Eunhyuk dan secepat kilat sudah meninggalkan ruang megah itu.

Suasana canggung sangat terasa. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengecek bahan untuk rapat"

"Shengmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun ketika Shengmin akan membuka pintu. Shengmin membalikkan badannya, ia menunduk menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun sampaikan.

"Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya. "Untuk?" ujar Shengmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau pasti terkejut dengan tindakan putraku kemarin"

Sungmin diam, ia belum berniat membuka mulutnya. Bukan berarti dia marah, ia hanya ingin mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin menceritakan kenapa putraku bisa seperti itu agar kau tidak salah paham. Tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Jadi" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar. "Setelah kerjaan yang menumpuk ini selesai oke" sambungnya sembari menunjuk map-map yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

Shengmin menganguk. "Keundae bos harus tahu, aku tidak salah paham kok. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tahu pasti ada alasannya putra bos memelukku"

Kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya. "Walau begitu aku tidak enak saja padamu"

"Ani. No problem"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, kamu kan di peluk oleh putra tampanku"

"Aigoo" Shengmin geleng-geleng kepala.

Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu memang sudah menyesuaikan dirinya. Dan yang Shengmin sukai juga adalah Kyuhyun bosnya tak pernah betah berlama-lama dalam keadaan canggung dan formal.

"Aku kembali keruanganku" Shengmin membalikkan badannya ia hendak membuka pintu tapi Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Hey manis!" Shengmin menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan yang di lemparkan Kyuhyun untuknya. "Mwo?" tanya Shengmin. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau dipeluk olehku sebelum keluar dari ruangan mewah ini?" tawar Kyuhyun genit. Shengmin melihat dengan mata beningnya yang polos. "Awh! Aku tidak tergiur" katanya lalu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Minhyun meletakkan handuk yang terlebih dahulu di celupkan ke air hangat lalu di taruh pada kening kekasihnya. Ia di beritahu oleh Kyuhyun jika Sungkyu sakit. Minhyun langsung pergi ke rumah Sungkyu setelah pulang sekolah, sebelumnya ia sudah meminta izin pada orang tuanya.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu geser terbuat dari kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamar. Ia memperhatikan sekitar yang ternyata sudah malam. Minhyun benar tidak menyadari itu, focusnya tertuju pada Sungkyu. Ia menutup pintu itu dengan tirainya bersamaan pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan baluatan rumahan. Pria berkulit pucat itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungkyu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Ahjusshi sudah pulang?" sapa Minhyun.

"Eum, sini" Kyuhyun menepuk ruang kosong di pinggir kasur di hadapannya. Minhyun menurut dan duduk disana. "Bagaimana keadaan pemuda manja ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Panasnya belum turun" lapor Minhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun penuh arti. "Mian merepotkanmu" katanya.

Minhyun yang di pandang seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. "Ahjussi seperti pada siapa saja" cicit Minhyun setengah merajuk.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menyentuk dahinya. "Kau kan calon menantuku" ujar Kyuhyun polos.

**Blush**

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya ini yang memerah. "Ahjusshi" rengek Minhyun.

Tak lama keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Kyuhyun dan Minhyun memandang Sungkyu yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan ocehan mereka berdua.

"Sungkyu pasti sudah cerita pada Hyunnie tentang seorang Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Minhyun menganguk. "Eum" gadis muda itu melihat pada sebuah potret cantik seorang pria yang diletakkan berdampingan dengan potret dirinya di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Minhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur meraih potret pria cantik dan mendekapnya. "Sungkyu berusia 7 tahun ketika istri Ahjusshi di panggil oleh Tuhan. Minhyunnie bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Sungkyu waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Minhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut putranya. "Sungkyu masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi, kelelahan dan syok hingga tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari" Minhyun membelakkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu dan sepertinya Sungkyu pun melewatkan hal itu.

"Kemarin, Sungkyu bertemu dengan seseorang dan tanpa sadar Sungkyu langsung memeluk orang itu"

Minhyun sedikit kaget dan tidak mengerti. Bukan kaget karena cemburu tapi alasan apa sampai Sungkyu memeluk orang itu?

"Orang itu memiliki wajah yang sama percis dengan Sungminku" tutur Kyuhyun. "Orang itu, ani yeoja itu bekerja di perusahan Cho corp dan menjadi sekretaris Ahjusshi"

"Dan Ahjusshi tidak cerita apapun tentang sekretaris itu pada Sungkyu?" tebak Minhyun Kyuhyun menganguk membenarkan tebakkan gadis itu.

Minhyun menatap tak percaya pada wajah polos Sungkyu yang terlelap. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Ketika melihat Sungkyu menangis dan bergumam 'Mommy'. Hati Ahjusshi seperti di tusuk oleh beribu duri" suara namja berkulit pucat itu sedikit tercekat. Tapi sejauh ini ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Paginya Ahjusshi menemukan Sungkyu yang tertidur di lantai dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak sadar sembari memeluk figura ini"

Mata bening Minhyun sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita ayah kekasihnya itu. Minhyun tahu jika dibalik sosok pintar, jenius dan kuat seorang Cho Sungkyu jauh di dalam hatinya pemuda itu begitu rapuh. Yang membuat pemuda itu rapuh adalah sebuah lubang di hatinya karena di tinggalkan oleh orang yang terkasih.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali potret Sungmin di atas nakas. Ia menyentuh kepala Minhyun. "Jaga Kyunie ne. Ahjusshi harap Minhyun bisa bertahan dengan tingkah manjanya" Minhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis dihadapannya. "Percaya atau tidak. Tapi Ahjusshi yakin satu hal"

"Apa?" tanya Minhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Rahasia" ujarnya sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ahjusshi~" protes Minhyun yang tidak mendapatkan penjelasan yang jelas dan karena Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia beranjak bangun. "Cha! Waktunya makan malam"

"Ne" Minhyun tampak membereskan beberapa barang seperti mangkuk ,gelas bekas makan malam Sungkyu.

"Ahjusshi duluan ke bawah ya"

"Oke"

Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun sempat melihat Minhyun yang tengah memeras handuk kedalam air hangat sebelum mengganti air hangat dengan yang baru. Dengan telaten gadis itu meletakkan handuk tersebut di dahi kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju lantai bawah.

Yang Kyuhyun percayai adalah, walau usia Sungkyu dan Minhyun masih muda tapi ia bisa melihat jika hubungan putranya dan gadis itu bukan main-main. Ia bisa lihat keseriusan di sana. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika Minhyun benar-benar akan menjadi menantunya.

.

.

.

**Sungkyu somewhare**

"Bogoshippo" Sungkyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Nado bogoshippo chagiya" jawabnya. Namja cantik itu hendak melepas pelukannya tapi Sungkyu tak memberi kesempatan hingga sebuah isakan menghentikan aksi melepas pelukan pemuda tampan itu.

"Mommy~" lirih Sungkyu dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Cho Sungmin, aku merindukanmu"

Namja cantik bernama Cho Sungmin itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak sopan pada Mommymu sendiri" ujarnya. Sungmin mengelus punggung tegap putranya itu. "Ssst Mommy disini" lanjutnya yang tentu saja membuat Sungkyu semakin meraung.

"Sudah lama sekali Mommy tidak menemui Kyunie" manja Sungkyu.

"Mian chagiya" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi berpelukan. Perlahan Sungkyu melepas pelukannya. Ia pandangi wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu. Dan seketika itu air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kenapa Kyunie jadi cengeng seperti ini eoh?"

"Nan molla" jawab Sungkyu.

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungkyu tindakan terakhirnya adalah mengacak rambut putranya itu. "Kyunie lebih tinggi dari Mommy sekarang"

Sungkyu menganguk. "Setiap hari Kyunie minum susu" ucapnya polos kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh pendek Sungmin.

.

Sungkyu melihat pada pohon rindang tempat ia dan Sungmin duduk di bawahnya. Ia ingat, tiap Sungmin menemuinya mereka akan selalu duduk di bawah pohon ini.

"Ceritakan pada Mommy" Sungmin membuat pose bersila. Yang di pandang tidak mengerti oleh Sungkyu. "Park Minhyun" ucap Sungmin.

**Blush**

"Aigoo.. apa ini?" Sungmin menusuk pipi Sungkyu dengan jarinya. Rona merah di pipi putranya semakin memerah dan membuat Sungmin semakin semangat menggoda Sungkyu.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu membenarkan letak kaki Sungmin dan membuatnya menjadi berselonjor lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan paha Mommynya sebagai bantal.

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa di perintah lagi, tangannya langsung mengelus rambut lembut Sungkyu.

"Mommy sudah siap mendengarkan" Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bisa mengecup kening Sungkyu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ne. Kyunie tidak akan mengulang" Sungkyu pun mulai bercerita.

Dari mulai pertemuanya dengan Minhyun, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis sederhana itu, sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin kasih dan banyak lagi.

"Mommy" panggil Sungkyu.

"Hm?"

"Kyunie pernah bercerita tentang si Sexy Hyorin bukan" Sungmin menganguk. "Dan sekarang Daddy punya sekretaris baru menggantikan Victoria Ahjumma yang sudah menikah"

"Jinja? Bagaimana rupa sekretaris baru Daddy hum?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungkyu menatap wajah Sungmin, air mata itu kembali mengalir. "Wajah sekretaris Daddy mirip dengan Mommy" lirih Sungkyu. Sungmin tersenyum ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pelipis Sungkyu.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip. Kyunie bahkan memeluknya pertama kali bertemu. Wajahnya membuat Kyunie tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa rindu Kyunie pada Mommy"

"Sekretaris itu pasti terkejut mendapat tingkah Kyunie" Sungkyu mengangguk. "Kyunie harus minta maaf pada Noona itu" Sungkyu kembali mengangguk. "Good boy" puji Sungmin.

"Cha!" Sungmin membantu Sungkyu mendudukan dirinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungkyu. Sungmin tersenyum. "Mommy harus pergi"

Sungkyu menatap Sungmin dengan sorot sendunya. Sungguh ia belum puas melepas rindunya dengan Sungmin. Haruskan ia kembali berpisah dengan Mommynya itu?

"Bisakah lebih lama lagi?" pinta Sungkyu.

"Mianhae baby" sesal Sungmin. Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk erat putranya. Sungkyu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Mommynya. Sungmin dan Sungkyu terisak di detik berikutnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Sungkyu.

"Nado saranghae, chagi" jawab Sungmin. Ia melepas pelukannya. Mengecup kening putranya lama. "Jongmal saranghae" ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

Kedua foxy eyes itu terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya kembali focus. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

Ia terdiam mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya yang dimana sang Mommy hadir menemuinya. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan Ibunya dan bagaimana ia bermanja pada sang Mommy.

Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengapus air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Walau singkat, tapi ia cukup puas karena bisa melepas rindu pada Mommynya.

Sungku pemuda itu juga harus bersyukur karena Sungmin bisa disebut selalu menemuinya dalam mimpi walau dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Sedangkan Daddynya hanya 2 kali dalam 11 tahun ini.

Ia melirik pada jam yang menempel didinding menunjukan pukul 04.39. Sungkyu menyingkabkan selimutnya. Pemuda itu mencoba berdiri namun kepalanya terasa pening hingga ia kembali duduk. Ia melihat sesuatu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah memo di atas nakas kemudian membacanya.

_Jangan lupa minum obat _

"Tsk. Harusnya yang benar 'jangan lupa minum obat, aku mencintaimu'" ralat Sungkyu tersenyum tipis, kekasihnya itu, gadis cuek tapi perhatian minus romantis tapi walau begitu kekasihnya nomer 1 bagi Sungkyu. Ia membuka laci di nakasnya dan menyimpan memo itu disana kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

.

Sungkyu menutup kembali lemari es setelah ia mengambil jus jeruk dalam kemasan yang sangat ia sukai dan langsung meminumnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

**Byurr**

"Uhuk uhuk" Sungkyu mendeathglare orang yang sudah mengagetkanya.

"Aigoo. Makanya jangan melamun" ujar orang itu. Sungkyu berdecak dan meminum jus nya lagi.

"YA!-pletak" orang itu menjitak kepala Sungkyu membuat sang empu yang memang masih merasa pening semakin bertambah karena jitakan yang ia terima. "Kau belum sembuh dan sudah minum minuman dingin dan lagi ini masih pagi"

"Aish Daddy kenapa menjitakku" seru Sungkyu yang masih mengusap kepalanya. "Kepalaku jadi tambah pusing"

"Apa aku menjitakmu dengan kuat?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"TENTU SAJA! Aish" teriak Sungkyu, pemuda itu pun berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung putranya. "Aigoo. Anak tidak sopan" Kyuhyun menatap foto Sungmin yang terpajang di dinding. "Dia mirip denganmu jika kesal. Ckck" sambungnya ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih lalu menyusul Sungkyu dan duduk di samping putranya.

"Mommy menemui Kyunie" ujar Sungkyu pelan. Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungkyu, ia bisa melihat wajah putranya masih begitu pucat dan lagi ia mendengar putranya itu memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'Kyunie' bukan dengan kata 'aku'. Sungkyu memang begitu, tiap kali menyangkut Sungmin, Sungkyu akan bersikap layaknya anak kecil. "Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ck, membuat iri saja" dengus Kyuhyun sebal yang di buat-buat.

"Mommy bilang, Kyunie lebih tinggi dari Mommy sekarang. Kyunie memeluk Mommy erat sekali. Hangatnya masih terasa sampai sekarang"

"Am envy" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu tersenyum mengejek. "Poor Kyu"

"Yaish! Anak durhaka" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut putranya. Sungkyu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Mommy juga bilang kalau Kyunie harus minta maaf pada sekretaris Daddy yang baru" lanjut Sungkyu. "Dia pasti terkejut" kali ini Kyuhyun mengelus helaian rambut Sungkyu.

"Mungkin Mommy dan Shengmin berwajah mirip tapi mereka berbeda. Daddy juga terkejut ketika pertama kali bertemu Shengmin" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu menganguk. "Hm arra, waktu itu Kyunie terbawa rasa rindu pada Mommy jadi reflek memeluknya. Di lihat bagaimana pun Mommy dan Shengmin memeng berbeda hanya saja berwajah sama. Dan lagi.." Sungkyu menjeda ucapannya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Dan lagi?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sekrataris Daddy yang baru" Sungkyu membuat lingkaran yang cukup besar dengan tangannya di bagian kedua dadanya. "Dadanya lumayan besar sedangkan milik Mommy kan rata"

Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya. "YAH! Pervert siapa yang mengajarimu eoh?"

"Siapa lagi? Daddy lah"

"Eoh? Masa?"

"Tentu saja, Mommy tidak punya sifat pervert"

Kyuhyun mangut-manggut, ya betul juga sih apa yang di bilang putranya. "Ya walau begitu, menerut Daddy dada yang paling indah dan terbaik adalah dada Mommymu" seru Kyuhyun. "Putih, berisi dan sintal yaaahhh dada Mommymu memang deabak Sungkyu-ah"

"Kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang dada?"

Kyuhyun melempar bantal sofa pada Sungkyu. "Kau yang mulai"

"Kalian sudah bangun?"

"HUWAAA" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu kaget melihat sosok wanita memakai pajama warna merah, rambut yang berantakan dan menjuntai ke depan. Siapa lagi wanita itu jika bukan CHO HEECHUL.

"UMMA/MONIE"

"WAE? KENAPA KALIAN BERTERIAK PADAKU?"

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian**

Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai insiden Sungkyu yang memeluk Shengmin pada sekretarisnya itu. Karena pekerjaan presedir muda itu sudah selesai semua. Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Shengmin kini berada di sebuah bangku taman kota.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang istriku dari Hyorin" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Ia melihat pada yeoja disampingnya. Shengmin menganguk. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Shengmin tampak ragu, tapi Kyuhyun berkata untuk tidak sungkan padanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Yang ku tahu dari Hyorin, istri bos mantan sekretaris bos sendiri lalu istri bos juga lebih tua 2 tahun dari umur bos dan..." Shengmin menghentikan ucapannya dan kali ini ia benar-benar tidak enak untuk mengatakannya.

"Dan istriku sudah meninggal" sambung Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. "Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Jelek sekali" goda Kyuhyun. Shengmin mengerut dahi tidak suka.

"Apa kau tahu dan percaya jika tuhan menciptakan 7 wajah yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Shengmin menganguk. Sejujurnya ia belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan bosnya itu.

Kyuhyun tahu ketidakmengertian Shengmin. Ia pun meronggoh dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Shengmin. "Bukalah" titahnya, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu pun menurut. Ia membuka dompet tebal bosnya.

Di dompet tersebut terpasang sebuah foto. Shengmin tahu 2 pemuda yang berada di foto, itu Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu kecil dan satu sosok lagi bisa di pastikaan jika itu adalah istri bosnya. Matanya membulat ketika ia meneliti wajah sosok itu. Benarkah? Shengmin mengerjapkan matanya lagi memastikan. Shengmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Mirip dengan wajahmu bukan?" kata Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu memandang kedepan sedangkan pikirannya jauh menerawang entah kemana. "Namanya Cho Sungmin. Istriku" lirih namja berkulit pucat itu.

Shengmin mengerti sekarang, kenapa Sungkyu tiba-tiba memeluknya posesive ketika mereka bertemu. Sungkyu mungkin merasa ia adalah Sungmin. Lalu ia juga sekarang tahu kenapa orang-orang di kantor terus melihatnya ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan. Shengmin benar-benar tidak tahu wajah istri bosnya itu bahkan Hyorin pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Kyuhyun memang memajang foto Sungmin di meja kerjanya tapi baik Hyorin dan Shengmin tidak pernah melihat foto itu.

Tiap meminta tanda tangan untuk documen atau apa pun, Shengmin dan Hyorin tidak melampaui batas tutorial maksudnya kedua sekretarisnya itu hanya berada di depan mejanya tidak sampai berdiri di sampingnya. Understand?

"Aku mengerti sekarang" ujar Shengmin sembari tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus itu, aku tidak harus menjelaskan panjang lebar padamu" kata Kyuhyun membalas senyum Shengmin.

"Sungmin eonni yeppo" puji Shengmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. Ya! Ia sering mendengar itu. "Memang, siapa dulu? Istriku" bangga Kyuhyun. Ia teringat satu hal. "Sungmin eonni?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan jika pendengarannya tadi tidak salah.

"Hm. Sungmin eonni lebih tua dariku iya kan"

"Ani bukan itu" sanggah Kyuhyun. "Aigoo. Lihat foto SungminKu baik-baik"

Shengmin mengernyitkan dahinya, walau begitu ia menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu meneliti sosok cantik Sungmin dalam foto. Tak berapa lama ia membelakkan matanya.

"Di-dia..?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, ekspresi Shengmin yang terkejut itu sangat menggemaskan dua tingkat kebawah dari ekspresi Sungmin.

"N-namja?" Kyuhyun menganguk. "Ja-jadi bos g-gay?" cicit Shengmin.

"Wae? Kau jijik padaku sekarang?"

Shengmin menggeleng ia sedikit terkejut. "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu" Shengmin menundukan kepalanya. "Jadi bukan eonni tapi oppa" kata Shengmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Shengmin masih bertahan dengan diam sembari berpikir. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekretarisnya itu tersenyum geli pasti yang Shengmin pikirkan hanya satu.

"Ada yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Shengmin melirik pada bosnya. "Apa Sungkyu anak kandung mu bos?" tanya Shengmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lihat baik-baik lagi wajah Sungkyu disana. Bukankah dia mirip denganku walau matanya mirip dengan Sungminku?"

Shengmin menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi Sungmin oppa kan laki-laki" gumam yeoja itu yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah mendengar male pregnant? Ani?" Shengmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekpresi bodoh sekretarisnya yang jujur saja membuatnya gemas. Ia mengacak rambut sekratarisnya yang sudah di anggap adik sendiri. "Selebihnya kau cari tahu sendiri oke. Aku pergi duluan" setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Shengmin menuju mobilnya yang di parkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya tak lupa sebelumnya mengambil kembali dompetnya yang berada di tangan Shengmin.

"YA! kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Dasar bos tidak bertanggung jawab" cibir Shengmin. Yeoja itu terus memandang punggung bosnya. Ia tersenyum. "Beruntung sekali kau Sungmin oppa" ujarnya tulus.

Shengmin memandang sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. "Aku jadi merindukanmu~" Shengmin bergumam, ia pun meronggoh ponselnya yang berada di tas kemudian langsung mendial nomer seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

.

Kyuhyun merilik pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Sembari masih focus pada menyetir, tangan yang bebasnya meraih ponsel dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Eodiga?"_

"Sedang di jalan. Sabar anak muda" kata Kyuhyun.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapot Sungkyu dan pihak sekolah mengharuskan orang tua siswa yang mengambil rapot hasil belajar anak meraka.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari sebrang sana. _"Sudah dari mana dulu?"_ tanya Sungkyu yang seperti orang tengah merajuk.

"Bertemu dengan Shengmin. Daddy sudah janji padanya-"

"_Janji apa?"_ serobot Sungkyu.

"Rahasia. Kapan uri Sungkyunnie mememui Shengmin eoh?

"_Daddy tidak perlu tahu. Cepat kemari"_

"Neeee. 5 menit lagi sampai"

"_Hm. Aku tunggu di pintu gerbang-plip"_

Kyuhun melihat layar ponselnya, mendengus karena Sungkyu memutuskan panggilan sesuka hatinya. Namja berkulit pucat itu menyimpan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan laju kendaraannya.

**TID TID TID**

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara klakson yang begitu keras, ia menoleh kearah sampingnya namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa Kyuhyun hindari

**CEKITT**

**BRAKK**

Sebuah truk menabrak mobil Kyuhyun bagian samping, dimana Kyuhyun mengemudi. Terseret beberapa meter dan berhenti ketika mobil Kyuhyun menubruk dinding sebuah bangunan mini market. Padahal hanya tinggal berbelok, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sekolah putranya. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya ia melihat sosok Sungmin dihadapannya tengah memandang dirinya dengan wajah sendu dan air mata yang telah mengalir.

"Sungmin-ah" lirihnya dan setelah itu semuanya gelap bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sekolah ternama di pusat Seoul itu tengah ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Jangan heran karena sekarang ini, di sekolah itu tengah di adakan bazar tiap tahun memperingati perpisahan sekolah. Lapangan basket itu terdapat sebuah panggung exlusive untuk para siswa tingkat 1,2 dan 3 yang akan menunjukan kreasi mereka. Acara tersebut pun terbuka untuk umum.

Tiap kelas pun berubah fungsi. Ada yang membuka stand makanan, cafe, bioskop dan banyak lagi.

Kelas Sungkyu pun tak beda jauh. Kelasnya sudah di sulap hingga menyerupai sebuah cafe tea. Karena bazar di adakan selama 3 hari, maka di kelas Sungkyu pun membagi orang yang bertugas menjadi tiga kelompok. Karena Sungkyu dan Minhyun mendapat kelompok pertama jadi di hari terakhir ini mereka bebas.

Sungkyu duduk di samping sepupunya Eunhae yang kini bebas tugas juga. Pemuda tampan itu memincing matanya tidak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dimana 2 orang namja dari sekolah lain di lihat dari seragam yang 2 namja itu kenakan sedang berbicara dengan Minhyun dan juga sahabat kekasihnya itu. Ani bukan hanya berbicara tapi lebih mencari perhatian dari kekasihnya.

Eunhae tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Sifat itu sama persis dengan sifat yang di miliki oleh pamannya. Huft.

"Kenapa Minhyun meladeni namja itu?" ujar Sungkyu kesal.

"Kalau tidak suka hampiri namja itu dan bilang 'jangan dekati kekasihku' jangan hanya menggerutu disini" cibir Eunhae memanasi. "Lagian Minhyun hanya bersikap ramah" tambahnya lagi.

Sungkyu berdecak sebal. Benar memang apa yang di katakan Eunhae tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Karena apa? Ia percaya jika Minhyun adalah gadis yang setia sepertinya. Hanya saja, perasaan cemburu itu tetap saja ada. Sungkyu jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eunyuk Ahjusshi sudah datang?" tanya Sungkyu.

Eunhae yang tengah bermain PSP sepupunya itu mengangukan kepalanya. "Sudah. Appa mengirim pesan katanya dia sudah duduk manis dengan orang tua siswa lainnya di aula"

Sungkyu meronggoh ponselnnya dan menghubungi sang Daddy. "Eodiga?"

"_Sedang di jalan. Sabar anak muda"_

"Sudah dari mana dulu?"

"_Bertemu dengan Shengmin. Daddy sudah janji padanya-"_

"Janji apa?"

"_Rahasia. Kapan uri Sungkyunnie mememui Shengmin eoh?_

"Daddy tidak perlu tahu. Cepat kemari"

"_Neeee. 5 menit lagi sampai"_

"Hm. Aku tunggu di pintu gerbang-plip"

Panggilan terputus. Sungkyu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kajja" ajaknya.

Eunhae mendongak. "Kemana?"

"Temani aku ke pintu gerbang. Menunggu Daddy"

"Ck. Kau seperti seorang yeoja yang minta di temani oleh temannya untuk pergi ke toilet" ejek Eunhae.

"HYUNG" seru Sungkyu tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aigoo sensitif sekali"

Banyak para junior menyapa dua saudara itu. Ya memang! Sungkyu dan Eunhae cukup terkenal karena keahlian mereka memainkan bola basket hingga mengantarkan sekolah ke kejuaraan nasional dan menyabet piala utama.

Sungkyu dan Eunhae duduk di pos satpam. Eunhae sibuk dengan permainannya mengacuhkan Sungkyu yang berwajah tertekuk.

Sungkyu melihat Minhyun dan teman kekasihnya menuju pintu gerbang. Ia mencekal lengan Minhyun yang tak menyadari jika pemuda itu ada di pos satpam. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungkyu.

"Ada beberapa bahan yang hampir habis, aku di tugaskan untuk membelinya ke mini market sebelah" jelas Minhyun. Walau ia sudah bebes tugas tapi Minhyun tidak keberatan untuk berbelanja. Demi kelas mereka juga bukan.

"Oh. Hati-hati"

Minhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sungkyu kembali duduk di samping Eunhae. "Hyung giliranku"

"Sebentar aku sedang melawan raja" kata Eunhae yang tetap focus pada permainannya.

Sungkyu memainkan ponselnya dan memainkan permainan yang berada di ponselnya itu. Sepasng kaki yang berhenti di hadapannya membuat Sungkyu menghentikan permainannya dan mendongak melihat siapa gerangan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" ternyata sepasang kaki itu milik Minhyun. Sungkyu berdiri dan menghapus peluh yang membasahi pelipis kekasihnya.

Minhyun terengah sembari menatap Sungkyu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Gadis cantik itu tidak menjawab dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya sembari sedikit terisak. "Yah! Waegurae?" tanya Sungkyu cemas. Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung bermunculan. Eunhae yang mendengar nada bicara sepupunya yang sedikit keras itu mematikan permainanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Eunhae, Sungkyu menjawab dengan menggeleng.

Minhyun melepas pelukannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungkyu maupun Eunhae. Minhyun menggengam tangan Sungkyu dan Eunhae lalu membawa dua namja tampan itu untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Minhyun-ah kau kenapa?" tanya Sungkyu.

Minhyun berhenti yang membuat kedua namja di sampingnya ikut berhenti juga. "Kyunie" Minhyun menunjuk sebuah Mobil hitam yang terhimpit oleh dinding dan sebuh truk. Sungkyu dan Eunhae pun melihat pada apa yang Minhyun tunjukan.

"Daddy/Ahjusshi" gumam Sungkyu dan Eunhae bersamaan ketika mereka berdua mengenali mobil siapa itu. Sungkyu dengan kalap berlari tidak menghiraukan jeritan Minhyun yang meneriaki namanya.

"Biarkan aku mendekat" teriak Sungkyu pada petugas kepolisian yang menghalangi TKP. Sungkyu melihat beberapa petugas yang tengah mengeluarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terhimpit. "Biarkan aku mendekat" teriak Sungkyu lagi.

"Ya! Lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolahmu" ujar seorang polisi.

"DIA AYAHKU SIALAN" umpat Sungkyu yang sudah kesal karena polisi itu menghalanginya.

"Mwo? DASAR ANAK TIDAK SOPAN" Sungkyu menatap tajam polisi tersebut. "Minggir" Sungkyu mendorong polisi tersebut dan langsung mendekat pada para medis.

Polisi tersebut hendak menyusul Sungkyu tapi berhasil di tahan oleh Eunhae lalu mencoba menjelaskan. Dan setelah panjang lebar polisi itu bisa menerima walaupun ia merasa tidak suka dengan umpatan Sungkyu.

Sungkyu dengan mata merah terus menatap wajah ayahnya yang di penuhi darah. Ia sangat takut. Benar-benar sangat takut. Waktu seakan berhenti hanya ada ia dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Daddy" panggil Sungkyu lirih. Usapan pelan dilengannya membuat Sungkyu tersadar dan menoleh. Minhyun tengah menatapnya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam" ujar Minhyun yang tahu akan ketakutan Sungkyu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berhasil di keluarkan dan langsung di letakkan di tandu. Beberapa petugas medis langsung memberikan tindakan pertama, lalu memasukkannya pada mobil ambulan.

"Dia ayahku" kata Sungkyu pada petugas medis yang langsung di persilahkan untuk ikut dengan mobil ambulan. Sungkyu menggengam tangan penuh darah milik Kyuhyun. Disampingnya Minhyun tengah menautkan kedua jemarinya berdoa. Dan di sisi satunya Eunhae tengah menghubungi Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung di larikan ke UGD. Sungkyu tak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mendatangi pernyataan persetujuan tentang tindakan yang akan dokter lakukan pada ayahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang oprasi. Sungkyu berdiri memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Minhyun melangkah mendekat pada Sungkyu dan membawa pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Dan Sungkyu pun langsung terisak disana. Menyalurkan rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Sungkyu tidak mau. Eunhae yang melihat kondisi Sungkyu yang rapuh, pemuda itu pun ikut memeluk Sungku dan Minhyun. Ketiga anak muda itu saling berpelukan, hendak memberi dukungan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun somewhare**

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Tapi nihil disekelilingnya hanya gelap. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pintu dan dari pintu itu terdapat cahaya. Tak pikir panjang, namja berkulit pucat itu pun mendekati pintu tersebut.

Ia sedikit menyimpitkan matanya ketika sudah terlalu lama dalam keadaan gelap kini ia berada di tempat yang bercahaya. Setelah beberapa detik menyesuaikan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menganga hebat.

Dihadapannya sebuah pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya belum pernah ia menemui taman seindah ini yang layaknya tempat di sebuah dongeng. Kakinya langsung melangkah. Udaranya benar-benar segar. Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dan dari mulutnya terus keluar ungkapan kagum untuk taman ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan. Kyuhyun mengedarakan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok itu.

Namja itu terdiam ketika pandangannya menemukan sosok Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang, menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang buram karena air mata dan berlari mendekat pada sosok itu. Hingga jarak mereka 10 cm, Kyuhyun terdiam. "Ini kau?" ujarnya bergetar.

Sungmin yang sudah menangis mengangukan kepalanya. "Ne. Ini aku"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah cantik istrinya. Kedua tangan Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu" lirih Sungmin.

**Grep**

Kyuhyun menangis ketika tubuh Sungmin sudah berada di dekapannya. Mencurahkan betapa ia juga merindukan namja manis itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia tidak merindukan Sungmin. "Aku juga merindukanmu" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menangis dengan keras. Kyuhyun semakin mendekap Sungmin dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajah istrinya pada dada bidangnya. Mengusap lembuat punggung bergetar Sungmin.

"Kyu~.. hiks.. Kyu~.." Sungmin terisak sembari memanggil-manggil nama suaminya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sungmin dan membuatnya mendongak. Kyuhyun mencium lama kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyudahi mencium kening Sungmin dan beralih membersihkan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby istrinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus. Ia memukul dada suaminya pelan. "Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa mengejekku? Kau pun menangis tahu" Sungmin mengusap air bening yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun seperti apa yang di lakukan suaminya itu padanya.

.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada namja manis di sampingnya.

Sungmin yang jengah karena melihat tingkah suaminya yang diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya, ia pun menoleh. Karena tindakan itu Kyuhyun gelagapan dan langsung tertawa lima jari sembari mengeratkan tangan mereka yang bertaut erat.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh dan menggeleng. Hal seperti ini sudah lama Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Apa sekretarismu yang baru benar-benar mirip dengan wajahku?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ternyata Sungmin sudah memandangnya. "Hum" Kyuhyun menganguk. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kyunie"

Entah mengapa mendengar nama putranya tersebut Kyuhyun jadi cemberut. "Wae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pilih kasih. Kau sering menemui Kyunie tapi jarang menemuiku. Tsk! Jahat sekali"

Sungmin terkikik geli. Aigoo suaminya ini cemburu pada putranya sendiri. Yang benar saja. "Mian" kata Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya pura-pura marah. Sungmin memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun untuk melihat padanya. Menusuk-nusuk lengan suaminya dengan jari, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun tapi suaminya itu masih tetap memalingkan muka.

**Sreet**

**Cup**

Sungmin terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat tampak bodoh, diam mematung setelah ia memberikan kecupan di bibir tebal namja lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Maafkan aku" cicit Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

Lama menatap Sungmin dengan pose menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir tipis istrinya itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Permintaan maaf diterima"

Sungmin tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya, namja berkulit pucat itu melepas dekapannya, menggengam tangan namja cantik itu dan berjalan menyusuri taman kembali.

"Kyu. Cantikan mana aku dan sekretaris barumu itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Neo" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Sexy mana aku dan dia?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Neo. Nae yeobo" Sungmin memerah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu merangkul lengan suaminya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

Setelah berkeliling taman dengan candaan ringan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah kembali di pohon rindang tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Sungmin melepas rangkulannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Sesungguhnya ia belum puas bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintainya itu. Tapi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tuhan hanya memberinya waktu sedikit. Walau begitu Sungmin tetap berterima kasih karena masih bisa di pertemukan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu.

"Kau harus pergi" ujar Sungmin.

"Waktunya habis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk, ia menundukan kepalanya bermaksud menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi bagaimanapun Sungmin menyembunyikan itu, Kyuhyun tetap saja tahu.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menyentuh dagu lancip Sungmin dan membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Mata elang Kyuhyun pun sama, berair. Secepat itukah?

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan bibir Sungmin mengenai bibirnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kedua belah bibir itu saling bergerak. Gerakan lembut yang tak menuntut hanya menyampaikan perasaan cinta, rindu juga ketidak relaan untuk berpisah kembali.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Sungmin. mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah. Kyuhyun beralih memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mencium kening namja cantik itu lama.

"Saranghae" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat. "Nado saranghae"

Sungmin tersenyum dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Melambai tangan pada Kyuhyun sembari menangis.

Kyuhyun melihat pada tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahanya yang sangat terang. Kyuhyun melihat pada Sungmin sembari menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu. Yongwonhi" seru Kyuhyun sebelum cahaya itu menyelimutinya. Ia terus memandang Sungmin. Perlahan focusnya menjadi buram dan semuanya kembali gelap bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Permisi"

Seorang gadis berambut panjang gelombang menyembulkan kepalanya sembari melihat suasanya di ruang rawat itu.

"Eoh? Hyorin-ah.. kajja masuk saja" Heechul mempersilahkan. Hyorin tersenyum dan membuka pintu lebar dan masuk ruangan di ikuti oleh seorang gadis bergigi kellinci di belakangnya yang langsung menundukan badannya menyapa semua orang di ruangan itu. "Annyeong haseyo" katanya.

Donghae, Eunhae dan Minhyun yang memang tengah menjenguk Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat sosok itu. Donghae dan Eunhae menatap Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan. "Nanti kujelaskan dirumah" kata Eunhyuk.

Shengmin melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang yang sedang memandangnya. "Annyeong Sungkyu-ah" sapanya.

"Annyeong Noona" sapa Sungkyu.

Shengmin tersenyum. Ia merasa lega setidanya tak terasa canggung ia dan Sungkyu karena insedent di kantor dulu.

Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Eunhae, Minhyun dan Hyorin plus Haeeun tengah berbincang. Sedangkan Sungkyu meminta Shengmin untuk berbicara berdua.

Dan disinilah Sungkyu dan Shengmin berada di bangku taman rumah sakit. Tak ada percakapan berarti hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk pertama hingga Sungkyu yang duluan bicara.

"Aku minta maaf" kata Sungkyu. Shengmin tidak menanggapi ia lebih menunggu Sungkyu yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Mungkin Noona sudah dengar dari Daddy waktu kalian bicara. Eum.. aku hanya merasa tidak enak memeluk Noona waktu itu"

Shengmin tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Noona mengerti kok"

"Noona memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Jika Noona jadi kau, pasti Noona akan melakukan yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan" kata Shengmin.

Sungkyu tersenyum dan mendesah lega. "Ah! Syukurlah kalo begitu" Sungkyu melihat pada Shengmin, ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kita berteman?"

Shengmin melihat kelingking Sungkyu, ia pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya. "Eum. Kita berteman" Shengmin dan Sungkyu sama-sama melempar senyum.

"Shengmin" panggil sebuah suara.

Sungkyu dan Shengmin reflek menoleh pada sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya Sungkyu melihat orang yang memanggil Shengmin yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

Shengmin berdiri dan memeluk pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan datang? Aku bisa menjemput di bandara" ujar Shengmin manja dalam bahasa mandarin. Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku sengaja. Aku menelpon ke kantormu dan mereka bilang kau sedang berada di rumah sakit" katanya. Ia melihat pada Sungkyu. "Siapa ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah ini" belum sempat Shengmin memperkenalkan Sungkyu. pemuda 18 tahun itu mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda di hadapanya.

" jieshao yixia, wo de mingzi Cho Sungkyu. Wo jiao Sungkyu (hai, perkenalkan nama saya Cho Sungkyu, panggil Sungkyu saja)" ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. "Wo de mingzi Kui Xian"

"Kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" tanya Shengmin tidak percaya. Sungkyu tersenyum. "Tentu saja" Sungkyu melihat pada Kui Xian. "Apa dia kekasihmu Noona?" goda Sungkyu dengan bahasa korea membuat Kui Xian menatap bingung, Sungkyu yakin pemuda itu tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Shengmin menggenggam tangan Kui Xian . "He's my fiance" bangganya sembari memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan pemuda yang bernama Kui Xian.

.

Setelah kepergian Shengmin dan tunangannya. Sungkyu tidak langsung beranjang dari bangku taman itu. Matahari sudah berlari kearah barat.

Sungkyu menghembusakan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum entah mengapa pertemuannya dengan Shengmin dan tunangan gadis itu terasa sangat lucu dan tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Shengmin Noona mirip dengan Mommy, tunangannya berwajah mirip Daddy" Sungkyu tertawa.

"Mommy dan Daddy berjodoh. Apa itu berlaku dengan orang yang berwajah mirip seperti Mommy yang berjodoh dengan orang yang wajah mirip dengan Daddy?" monolog Sungkyu.

"Aish, aku bicara apa?" dengus Sungkyu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"AA..eum" Kyuhyun menerima suapan makan malamnya dengan riang. Minhyun yang kini menyuapi calon mertuanya hanya tersenyum. Heechul yang di sofa sana memandang jijik pemandangan di hadapannya bagaimana tidak, hell Kyuhyun putranya bukan lagi anak kecil yang makan harus disuapi. Sedangkan pemuda yang terngah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang ayahnya di sisi kiri Minhyun mendengus sebal.

Sejak siuman siang tadi setelah koma 1 minggu keadaan Kyuhyun berangsur baik. Namja satu putra itu malah tampak bahagia malahan. Senyum terus mengembang yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Sungkyu dan Heechul.

"Berhenti tersenyum terlihat bodoh dan menyebalkan" cibir Heechul dari sofa sana. Kyuhyun menatap Ummanya dengan wajah berbinar lalu tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putih membuat Heechul bergedik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungkyu mencekal tangan Minhyun yang akan kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut ayahnya. Pemuda itu mengambil alih bubur dari tangan Minhyun lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Daddy bisa makan sendiri bukan" sebal Sungkyu.

"Ya! Apa salahnya aku bermanja pada calon menantuku sendiri?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja salah. Minhyun milikku" seru Sungkyu mengklaim gadis muda yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah. Minhyun hanya mendorong bahu Sungkyu pelan atas tindakan Sungkyu yang membuatnya malu.

"Memangnya Minhyunnie mau dengan anak muda tidak sopan seperti mu eoh?" sungut Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis keatas meremehkan.

"Tentu saja" Sungkyu menggengam kedua tangan kekasihnya. "Iyakan chagi?" Minhyun tidak menjawab ia malah tersenyum membuat Sungkyu mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur keatas meja lalu menatap Minhyun. "Sayang, ahjusshi kasih tahu. Jangan mau dengan Sungkyu" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minhyun dan berbisik. "Sungkyu mata keranjang" bisiknya yang terdengar oleh Sungkyu.

"YA!" teriak Sungkyu.

Minhyun menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Jinjayo?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menganguk pasti.

"Ya! Jangan dengarkan apa kata namja itu" kata Sungkyu pada Minhyun sembari menunjuk pada Kyuhyun. Ck! Benar tidak sopan.

"Sungkyu pernah memeluk sekrataris Ahjusshi yang baru dan tahu apa yang di katakan kekasihmu itu chagiya?" Kyuhyun mengkompori.

"Apa?" tanya Minhyun penasaran.

"Daddy" teriak Sungkyu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Halmonie" Sungkyu melihat pada Heechul meminta bantuan. Heechul memandang cucunya. "Mwo?" katanya tidak peduli. Sungkyu mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

"Sungkyu bilang dada sekretaris baru Ahjusshi lumayan besar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Minhyun membulatkan matanya kemudian memincingkan matanya pada Sungkyu meminta konfirmasi lebih lanjut. Sungkyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Minhyun lalu membuang mukanya dari Sungkyu.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu mendeathglare Kyuhyun. Tapi Daddynya membuat gesture innocent. Menyebalkan.

"Ahjusshi Minhyun pulang dulu" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk rambut Minhyun sayang, gadis itu menyampirkan tas selempangannya. Ia melihat pada Heechul. "Halmonie Minhyun pulang dulu ne. Nanti kesini lagi" pamitnya.

"Ne. Hati-hati sayang"

Minhyun pun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Sungkyu. "Daddy menyebalkan" ujar Sungkyu lalu menyusul Minhyun tidak mungkinkan ia membiarkan kekasihnya pulang sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Heechul menghampiri putranya itu. Mengambil mangkuk bubur yang belum habis lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau senang sekali menggoda putramu. Ck! Kekanak-kanakan" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sungmin menemuiku" ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku senang sekali Umma. Aku memeluknya, menggengam tangannya, menciumnya" lirih Kyuhyun sembari menerawang tentang mimpi indahnya itu. 2 kali Sungmin hadir dalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum tak bisa menggapai tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun bercerita dan bahagia, tak pelak membuatnya bahagia juga. Ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun membuat putranya itu menoleh. Wajah Kyuhyun basah karena air mata, air mata bahagia. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Aku sungguh mencintainya" ujarnya lirih.

Heechul mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Hm. Umma tahu. Umma juga mencintanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shengmin?" Heechul melepas pelukan putranya, mengusap air mata yang membashi pipi putranya dan menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksud Umma? Kenapa Shengmin di bawa-bawa?"

"K-kau punya perasan lebih pada gadis itu?" ucap Heechul hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras ketika tahu arah pembicaraan Heechul. "Tidak. Aku menganggap Shengmin seperti adik ku sendiri, dari mana Umma menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ani Umma hanya asal bicara saja" jawabnya. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Jujur saja dia tidak bisa menerima menantu selain Sungmin.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi jika dia sudah tiada" kata Kyuhyun pelan teringat ketika ia mandi bersama dengan Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya (Ep MAS).

"Walau pun tak berjanji, aku juga tidak mau untuk menikah lagi. Bagiku hidup itu sekali, jatuh cinta satu kali, menikah pun sekali. Lagian tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sungmin. Dan hatikupun hanya ada Sungmin seorang dan Sungkyu tentunya" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Ummanya. Heechul membalas senyum putranya dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama.

.

Setelah kembalinya Sungkyu dan Minhyun dari rumah gadis muda itu untuk membawa baju ganti karena akan menginap di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung menyambut putranya itu dengan godaan mengenani 'mata keranjang' dan 'dada besar'. Dan adu mulut pun terjadi hingga seorang dokter dan suster masuk memeriksa Kyuhyun dan menyuruh minum obat. Tak lama Kyuhyun merasa kantuk dan tertidur. Sungkyu juga kini sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk, dan menumpu kepalanya di pinggir ranjang ayahnya.

Heechul mengusap rambut Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ia membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Heechul pun menyelimuti tubuh Sungkyu. Heechul mencium kepala Sungkyu dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba hembusan angin malam mengenainya. Heechul menoleh kearah jendela dengan tirai yang terbawa terbang.

Matanya membulat melihat sosok Sungmin yang memakai baju putih-putih di pojok ruangan tengah memandangnya, Sungkyu dan juga Kyuhyun.

Heechul tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat sosok yang berbeda dunia dengan mata telanjang. Mungkin jika sosok itu mengerikan Heechul sudah menjerit takut. Tapi tidak dengan sosok yang menampakkan dirinya sekarang. "Sungmin-ah" lirih Heechul. Sungmin menatap Heechul lalu tersenyum manis.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan munculkan Minhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya disana. Gadis muda itu kaget bukan main dengan sosok yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia mengusap kedua matanya tapi tetap saja ia masih melihat sosok itu.

Sosok itu melihat pada Minhyun. Minhyun tahu siapa itu, itu Sungmin. Istri Kyuhyun dan Ibu dari kekasihnya. Ternyata yang asli berkali lipat lebih cantik dari foto walau Minhyun tahu sosok itu adalah seorang namja.

Minhyun tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya memberi hormat. Ia merasa berarti karena Sungmin menemuinya juga. "Annyeong haseyo, Park Minhyun imnida" ucap gadis itu.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Setelah menatap Minhyun, pandangannya beralih pada mertuanya kembali. "Kau akan kembali?" tanya Heechul. Sosok Sungmin mengangguk. Heechul melemparkan flying kissnya untuk Sungmin. "Umma mencintaimu" katanya. Kini Sungmin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Setelah itu sosok Sungmin menghilang.

"Kemari sayang" Heechul menyuruh Minhyun mendekat padanya lalu mendekap gadis muda itu. "Apa kau takut?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tadi Minhyun gugup sekali"

"Wae?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Bertemu dengan ibu mertua" ujar Minhyun polos sembari tersenyum. Heechul tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan gadis muda di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**END**

BANGSAI...

End? Yup #anggukkepala

Gimana buat last chapter ini? Adakah dari chingudeul yang nangkep maksud saya buat Sequel dari MAS ini?

Setiap saya mau mempublish sebuah FF, itu FF pasti udah rampung kalo belum paling cuman beberapa Chapter lagi, dan buat FF Jongmal saranghae ini sudah selesai saya tulis sejak bulan puasa kemarin.

Dari awal bikin FF ini memang saya ga niat bikin cerita ini jadi GS. Cerita ini memang di KHUSUS kan buat bagaimana tanggapan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu ketika mereka di hadapkan dengan orang yang benar2 mirip dengan orang yang mereka cintai a.k.a uri Sungminnie tercinta. Dan sudah ada jawabannya bukan, baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak tergoda sama sekali, mungkin ada reaksi yang memang di tunjukan karena Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu merindukan Sungmin. Selebihnya enggakan?

Aku konsisten kan? Aku ga ubah ini jadi GS. Sungmin ya tetap jadi Sungmin begitupun Shengmin. Sungmin dan Shengmin memang orang berbeda iya kan? Walau kenyataanya sama *haduh pusing sendiri, ini ngomong apa lagi -_-

Mianhae buat Kyumin Momentnya cuman sedikit ^_^

Buat salah satu chingudeul yang nanyain apa FF ini di bikin karena viewer MAS banyak, tentu saja jawabannya ga, nyatanya FF ini udah ada idenya sebelum melahirkan MAS loh dan aku pikir gimana menyalurkan cerita di mana anak dan ayah yang ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka cintai dan jadilah FF MAS.

Saya ga mempermasalahkan entah itu viewernya banyak engga, yang review banyak engga, silent reader ada atau ga buat apa? Niat aku memang buat meramaikan FF Kyumin kok. Bohong kalo aku bilang aku ga butuh review, aku butuh itu buat penyemangat. Tapi memang aku tidak mempermasalahkan banyaknya review, dikit syukur banyak tambah syukur.

Untuk satu chingudeul lagi saya mau negasin, Iam a JOYer, jika kamu liat bio saya pasti tahu soalnya di bio mewakilkan diri saya ^_^ disana di cantumin 'Mempercayai jika Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun. Memiliki sindrom Kyumin shipper AKUT' nah udah jelaskan aku nulis Sungmin bukan Shengmin ^_^

Untuk pertama kalinya saya dapet kritik ^_^. Jangan berpikir saya marah. No no and big no, tiap isi kepala pasti berbeda pola pikir right?

Aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada chingudeul yang masih setia ngikutin FF ini sampe end, yg review, fav, follow dan buat chingudeul yang udah kasih saran nya, itu semua berarti banget untuk saya ^_^.

Chapter 1 :

Mingiesmilee92, ryesungminkyu18, zoldyk, Chominhyun, allea1186, kyuminsaranghae, .96, abilhikmah, Cho MeiHwa, gyumin4ever, nova137, anieJOYer, , mandakyumin, , 5351, BabyMing, evilpumpkin, dadayu, Adekyumin joyer, ouhji, PRISNA SPARKYU, AngeLeeteuk, Guest, LiveLoveKyumin, kyukyu, Kim RyeoSung342409, miss leeanna, , sherly1307, anakyumin, Ncie gyuminglove, sandrimayy88, dewi. , AnitaDwi

Chapter 2 :

137, Cho MeiHwa, LiveLoveKyumin, allea1186, abilhikmah, ryesungminkyu18, , .5492, Princessintaan, Chominhyun, nova137, nanadeelf, .1, sandrimayy88, KyuRi163, .96, minnie kyumin, Mingiesmilee92, 5351, Pecinta yaoi, Pumpkins, evilpumpkin, dadayu, anakyumin, Liezapetals, AngeLeeteuk, ouhji, miss leeanna, Guest, Guest, egy, 137 guest, GuestKyuMin, dewi. , kyumin coplen, Melee, kyukyu

JONGMAL GOMAWO ^_^ untuk last chapter mind to review?

NB: ada yang suka FF GS?

See yu chingudeul

Annyeong #bow Saranghae ^_^


End file.
